


Christmas at Malfoy Manor

by Lupaatje



Series: Harry at Malfoy Manor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Christmas, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hogwarts First Year, Neutral Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupaatje/pseuds/Lupaatje
Summary: As Harry is invited for the hight society Christmas party at Malfoy Manor for his first Christmas since learning he was a wizard, he gets to know the Malfoy family and Slytherin first years. And more importantly, they get to know Harry, the abused and unloved child everyone sees as the Boy-Who-Lived.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, I don't earn money. I am just a simple university student, aspiring to make this world a bit of a better place and writing fanfic in her free time.
> 
> Just to clear that up.

An imposing white owl moves in through the open window in the kitchen of Privet Drive number four, barely missing the Christmas decorations and landing in front of Petunia Dursley. Petunia looks at it with disdain, but removes the letter from its foot nonetheless. The owl remains on the kitchen table, unmoving and staring at Petunia. Vernon enters the kitchen, closing the door to the hallway behind him with a loud sound. He sees the owl and immediately screams “Boy, come here. NOW!”

A young boy hears the call and hurries down the stairs of the house he had wished to avoid for another 5 months. It is almost Christmas time, and while he had hoped he could have remained at Hogwarts and finally have a Christmas without his Uncle’s usual Christmas ‘presents’, it was for naught as he had been send back to Surrey by the headmaster because of the weakening blood wards. Opening the door to the kitchen, he eyed is Aunt and Uncle with something akin to fear in his eyes. Then he saw the white owl, and wonder who had send it to Privet Drive, as he had been very careful to tell no-one where he lived and to ask his friends not to send him any post, as to not further upset his relatives.

“WHO did you tell where we lived? Didn’t I tell you that this house was not to be infested by OWLS,” screaming this word Uncle Vernon looked at the owl that was still stoically sitting on the kitchen table, “GIANTS, or other FREAKS!?” Spit flew out of Vernon’s mouth while he talked to Harry, as he struck out his hand and slapped him in his face. “ANSWER ME!” “Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Harry spoke, not looking at his Uncles but at the points of his worn sneakers. Vernon tried hitting him again, but he ducked and avoided another blow to his face. Aunt Petunia stood, looked at him as he was a piece of filth, and threw the scroll of parchment to land in front of his feet. Harry hesitated to pick it up.

“Open it, and tell me who dared to send this creature” Petunia’s hand waved at the owl, as if she wanted to scare it away, “to our perfectly clean house!” Harry had to do his best not to snort at that comment. The house was perfectly clean because he had been cleaning almost non-stop for the two weeks, since he had arrived from school. At some point, he had almost wished his potions professor, Snape, could have seen him, if only to stop his comments about the lazy, pampered Boy-Who-Lived. He carefully picked up the scroll, almost as if he expected another blow from his Uncle. He broke the ornate seal of the scroll without paying attention to the details of the image and opened it, to read the first line.

_‘Dearest mister and misses Dursley,´_

“It...” Harry hesitated and his voice wavered for a moment, as if unsure if it was wise to speak the words, “a letter to you.” Uncle Vernon’s face grew redder even, almost matching the red Christmas decorations while Aunt Petunia grassed the scroll of parchment out of his hands. Her eyes widened as she read the words written on the parchment.

 

_‘Dearest mister and misses Dursley,_

 

_I am hoping this letter finds you well, and that you are currently enjoying the start of the Christmas season with your family._

_I am writing you, for my son, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Is a year mate of your nephew, Harry James Potter, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your background, you might be unaware of this, but each year my family hosts a Christmas party for the high society witch and wizard, and their respective families. This year, I would be very pleased if your nephew would be able to attend our party for the first time as a friend of my son. The party is to be taking place between Christmas and the New Year, on the evening of the 29th of December._

_Harry would be welcome to come to our manor from the afternoon of the 30th of December. We could return him to you on the 1st of January or he could remain with us until he, my son, and his other friends will return to Hogwarts on the 4th or January. I am hoping to hear from you soon._

 

_If you are not aquinted with owl post, I am sure your nephew can assist you with sending your reply with Osis (the owl). Osis will wait for you to make your decision and respond to this letter, before departing to Malfor Manor._

_With the best wishes for the holiday season,_

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_Lord Malfoy of Malfoy Manor,_

_Member of the Wizengamot,_

_Member of the Board of Governors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’_

 

Harry did not dare to look at his Aunt while she was reading the letter. He did not have time to look at it beyond the content of the first line and had no idea who had written a letter to his guardians and send it by owl post! It could not have been the Weasleys, for he had warned Ron not to do so. The parchment had been smoother that what he was accustomed to work with at school, and the letter had been written in a neat script, with long strokes of dark green ink. He did not know any more wizarding families that he would be close enough to that they would write his Aunt and Uncle a letter. As he looked up at Aunt Petunia through his dark hair, as if to hide to motion, he saw her mouthing the words of the letter although he could not make out the content of it.

It took a while before Aunt Petunia spoke again. “Boy, you are leaving on the 28th to go to your friend and you are NOT COMING BACK.” While she put emphasis on those last words, all Harry could do was wonder why Ron’s family had written to his house against his explicit instructions to Ron and the twins not to. At the same time, he was happy. He only had to stay at the Dursleys for four more days and then he was leaving, a whole week earlier than he had been expecting. And he was going to Ron’s place before returning to Hogwarts! He couldn’t have gotten a better gift for Christmas.


	2. Pick up from Privet Drive

“Father, I just don’t understand why you also had to invite Potter.” Draco whined, almost spitting out the last word in a Snape-like fashion. Draco wasn’t behaving like the pureblood he was raised to be. Lucius and Narcissa had been unpleasantly surprised by the changes the four-month stay at Hogwarts had brought to their son. Yes, they had held him to high standards. And yes, they might have spoiled him a bit. And yes, his father was an influential political figure. However, the Draco Malfoy that had returned from his first term was arrogant, and even Lucius and Narcissa had to disapprove of that.

“Draco, you cease this whining immediately.” Lucius spoke to his son in a clear voice. “I still remember your first letter, in which you seemed rather disappointed that mister Potter had not accepted your friendship outright. Well, young man, I must tell you – as I probably have before – that friendship is not just a formal agreement between two people, it is something born out of kindness. While your friends are your allies, your allies are not necessarily your friends.”

Narcissa lightly touched her husband’s shoulder, indicating that he should stop talking before he went in to full blown-out lecture mode. The last time he did that, he spoke for twenty full minutes before she got the chance to interrupt. “Draco, what your father is trying to tell you, is that Christmas is an excellent time to extend the hand of friendship through acts of kindness.” She saw Draco shooting a brief glance towards his hands, after which he looked up to his mother again. “I mean that if you are kind to Harry in the next few days, he might accept your friendship. And I believe he will be a loyal friend to you and that it will do the both of you well to be acquainted.” Narcissa raised her hand and briefly combed her fingers through the hair of her son. “Just try to be nice, sweetheart.”

Draco nodded, looking at his mother’s eyes. They seemed sad somehow. He felt so different at home. Like something had changed, but he wasn’t sure whether it was him or his parents. They acted differently towards him, more strict. And his father often gave him counsel regarding his interactions as school and inquired about his friends and other fellow students. A few days ago he announced that he had invited Potter to his annual sleepover, for which only the sons of his father’s friends had been invited over the previous years. The sleepover was joined with the Christmas party that Lucius and Narcissa organized and this year would be the first year they (as kids) would go to the actual party, instead of playing games in a faraway room on the other side of the manor, as not to interrupt the adults.

“I will try, mother.” Draco promised, already missing the hand carding through his hair. He wanted to give her a hug, but felt to old at the same time. He was glad when she stepped closer and closed the distance between the two of them. At least then he could close his eyes and sight, pretending not to like is mother’s embrace, while secretly enjoying the warmth of her arms.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Lucius Malfoy was walking through Privet Drive, having apparated to a nearby park he had visited earlier. He left the manor with the instructions to Draco to listen to his mother. He would meet them later, after picking up Potter, at Diagon Alley. They had to pick up the new dress robes that had been ordered for Draco and the dress that had been made for Narcissa, while also checking whether mister Potter had the proper attire for the Christmas party and otherwise remedying the lack of such attire in his wardrobe by a visit to one of Diagon Alley’s clothiers.

Lucius’ mind wandered to the response Petunia Dursley had sent him, just a few days earlier. It had returned with the owl, as the owl had been instructed to wait for a response. It had been written on a thin sort of lined parchment, probably the thing Muggles called paper, with three clear cut edges and one severely ripped one. Lucius did not understand why someone would use something of that quality in a correspondence, as it spoke of clear disrespect of the person one was writing to, but he guessed you could not blame the Muggles. The content of the reply had been even more interesting. It was rather short, as if written with hurry or lack of care. Petunia had not directly replied to his request whether mister Potter could come to the Christmas party, but just asked at what time Lucius would come to pick ‘the Boy’ up and stating that it would be excellent if they could keep him until the Hogwarts Express departed on the fourth. Lucius had wondered if she had even asked her nephew whether he and Draco were friends, as he would have no-doubt told stories of the boy that were not all to pleasant – if he had to believe the events that had occurred between the two boys from Draco’s recollections.

He walked past the identical houses, with their small snow-covered front gardens. The driveway of number four was neatly shoveled, leaving it clear of snow and ice. As he rang the doorbell, he heard the sound through the house, followed by a shout of “Boy, open the door.” The door opened not 10 seconds after that, revealing a pale, dark haired and skinny boy wearing an oversized blue sweater and a pair of grey trousers that were slightly to wide on him. As he looked at the man in front of the door his mouth fell open in surprise.

Harry was not the only one to be surprised, though, however Lucius was better at hiding his initial reaction after seeing the last of the Potter in this neighborhood, wearing muggle clothing in such as state. “Hello mister Potter, my name is Lucius Malfoy and I have come to retrieve you.”

Harry had recognized the pale blond hair and grey eyes, and was just beginning to understood which that Lucius Malfoy was the `father of his school friend’ who was picking him up. He did not reply to the senior Malfoy’s statement.

“Could I step inside?” Lucius asked, after Harry failed to invite him to do so. As a reply Harry stepped aside, further opening the door for Lucius and indicating him to step through. As he closed the door behind Lucius he asked him whether he could hang his coat for him. Lucius thought that if one would not notice the lack of verbal response to his statements, the boy was perfectly polite.

Harry was confused. It made no sense, Lucius Malfoy showing up on his doorstep while mister Weasley was supposed to come and pick him up. What was the man even doing here. He picked up his coat as the Dursleys had taught him to do years earlier when they were hosting dinner parties and he was allowed to be seen by the guests, which were often very sympathetic for the Dursleys for their difficult situation with their nephew and the amount of care he needed in order to function. Harry tried to recall at what time Ron’s dad was going to pick him up, maybe he could diffuse the situation and maybe he would know what to do with mister Malfoy. As he tried to recall the contents of the letter, he realized that he had never read it, or seen it. It was as if the pieces of a puzzle all fell into place at once: the green ink on the parchment, the neat handwriting, the quality of the parchment and mister Malfoys presence at his house. It could only mean that it was Lucius Malfoy who had written the Dursleys (pretending that Malfoy was his friend), and not Ron’s father.

After his coat had been hung, Lucius found Harry staring up at him. Suddenly, he seemed to snap out of his train of thought. “I am sorry, mister Malfoy, my aunt Petunia had only told me the father of my friend was coming to pick me up. I had assumed she was talking about Ron Weasley’s father not Mal- Draco’s.”

An awkward silence filled the hallway, until it was interrupted by Petunia standing in the doorway to the living room and kitchen. “Oh, it is you.” she said, speaking to Lucius who had to make an effort not to react with shock towards the informal greeting he had received. In comparison with this muggle, Harry’s silence was preferable.

“Boy, get your stuff out of your r- the cupboard, and then off you go.” Aunt Petunia snapped at Harry, making a movement with her head towards the cupboard, which Uncle Vernon had unlocked this morning. She know turned her attention to mister Malfoy, who was eyeing her critically after not missing her slip up. “Me and my husband are very thankful you could take the child for the rest of the holiday. We had planned a fine family vacation until that old coot decided to bring Harry to us six months early. Some strange story about bloody wards weakening.” Petunia shrugged and Lucius still looked at the situation in the hallway with concealed interest.

“Mister Potter, if you could give me your trunk I will shrink it for you and we will be on our way.” Harry doubted for a moment after the elder Malfoy’s words. Should he go with him? What if he really was evil? Or a dead eater? Was this a trap? But in the end, he did not really have a choice. He just had to do what the adults were telling him to do, just as when Dumbledore had send him home. He handed his trunk over to mister Malfoy, who shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

Without exchanging a word, or any form of physical contact with his aunt, Harry walked towards the front door, picked up Lucius’ cloak from the coat-hanger again and handed it to him. Waiting for Lucius to put on his cloak, but not reaching for any coat himself, he opened the door and waited for Lucius to exit the house first.

Something strange is going on, Lucius thought as he walked out of the house, stepped onto the clean driveway, followed by a coatless and slightly shivering Harry Potter. To use very muggle terms: this was just plain weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was really surprised by all the responses I got. I love my three reviews! Lots of thanks to Obscured_Angel, KKH81497 and hope_06 for their kind words - and of course the same for everyone offering their Kudos.
> 
> This chapter was difficult for me to write, I struggled with the scene at Privet Drive - as I wanted to set the mood without it getting boring and I just plainly suck at writing good dialogue. This chapter did not have very exiting stuff yet, although it gave a bit of more info about Draco and his side of this story (yes, Draco also has a storyline in this thing).
> 
> Next chapter: Diagon Alley


	3. To Diagon Alley

While Lucius was still in his mind thinking about the events that he had witnessed on Privet Drive, they slowly walked towards the end of the street and the beginning of the park where apparition would be possible without any witnesses. Harry had to walk fast, half-jogging, to keep up with Lucius, who had not noticed this before they were halfway the street.

Lucius turned around, looking at Harry whom he had expected to walk beside him, but who in reality was following him at a distance of about a meter. “Are you okay, mister Potter?” He looked at the shivering child, in his oversized blue sweater who was walking the street on the slightly frosty day.

“Yes, sir.” The boy answered, almost without thinking about an answer, as if it was an automated response.

“Are you sure?” Lucius asked doubtfully while looking at the still shivering –most likely unconsciously- child.

“How do you mean, sir?” Harry asked, immediately followed by, “Sorry sir, I did not understand.” Harry thought to himself about everything that could have given mister Malfoy the impression that something was wrong. Well, aunt Petunia had not been the nicest person to him or Malfoy sr. but she had been more decent than usual and had not hit him. Uncle Vernon and Dudley had not even been present for the exchange, having left the house that morning to escape another confrontation with a wizard after Uncle Vernon had given him his goodbye ‘present’. So everything Malfoy had witnessed at his house previously had not been anything to worry about, had it? So why was he making such a fuss?

Lucius motioned with his left hand for Harry to walk beside him instead of behind him. “It is all right to ask if you don’t understand what another means, mister Potter. I was referring to the lack of a winter jacket or coat, wondering whether you were cold.” He said this in a soft voice, having noticed the pensive look on the boy’s face after he had voiced his question.

“It is okay, mister Malfoy, I am used to wearing a sweater in winter. You have nothing to worry about.” Harry answered quickly. Yes, he was a little cold, but he outgrew his last winter coat (a cast-off from Dudley) a few years ago and since that moment he just got used to the cold in winter. Although he could not fully stop the shivering, he had learned to deal with the numbness in his hands and the cold in his arms. He did not understand why Malfoy would suddenly feel so worried about him, for he hadn’t missed the undertone of worry in his voice.

It was silent for a little while. Lucius did not know what to do with the information given him by Harry. He had not denied he was cold, but not admitted to the fact either and as such Lucius did not know how to respond.

After a few moments of silence, they reached the park and Lucius stopped walking. “Mister Potter, you and I are going to apparate to Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping area in London.” Harry nodded understandingly, although he was wondering what `apparating’ was. “We will meet there with Draco and Narcissa, who is my wife and Draco’s mother. We have some errands to run and some robes to pick up. I thought that while we were there you could accompany us and get to know us a little better, while also getting yourself a pair of dress robes if you don’t own them already. And you can also get anything else you might need.” Lucius added that last bit, thinking about the coatless boy he was addressing.

Harry nodded. “Sir…” he paused again. Did he dare to ask? “Sir, what is apparating?” He lowered his head, watching the toes of his shoes, avoiding Lucius eyes as he would probably get angry about how little he knew about the wizarding world.

Lucius wondered about Harry’s insecurity in asking the question. “Apparition is a wizarding form of transportation. You learn it in your sixth year of Hogwarts and can apply for a license once you have reached your 17th birthday. Apparition is simply the act of disappearing in one place and re-appearing in another.” Lucius paused, waiting for a reaction from Harry, who looked up again – not enough to meet his eyes, but at least he wasn’t watching his shoes any longer. “For you to apparate with me, you’ll have to hold on to my arm and not let it go until we have arrived in Diagon Alley and I tell you that you can let go, understood?” Harry nodded slightly, hiding his nerves about the unknown form of transportation.

“Then please hold on to my arm, mister Potter.” Lucius said while offering his arm to Harry, who grasped it with both hands, maybe even a little too tight for Lucius’ liking. Lucius put his other hand over Harry’s smaller hands, as to make sure the boy could not let go in the shock of the unknown sensation of apparition.

Suddenly Harry felt as if he was compressed into a world of darkness. His body felt strange, weightless and as if it was pushed into a different, more fluid, state. And as suddenly as it began, it was over, and he was standing in Diagon Alley, still holding on to Lucius’ arm in  a dead grip. He felt as if he was going to throw up, but his stomach was empty and nothing came while he was dry heaving. Suddenly a warm hand was pressed to his back, and someone was kneeling beside him. Harry looked into the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy, that suddenly did not seem so cold anymore.

“I am sorry, mister Potter, the first time apparating can be a bit… unsettling for the stomach. Are you feeling okay?” Harry tried to breath normally again, only half-processing what Malfoy was saying. He felt so strange, but he was okay again. His body had returned to normal. Harry suppressed the urge to lean into the elder Malfoy, reminding himself that he always did things on his own, and today – as unsettling of a day it might have been – did not have to be any different.

“I am fine again, mister Malfoy, thank you for asking sir.” Harry replied, adding a mutter under his breath of “I’m never gonna apparate again, even if that means walking everywhere.” Lucius did not only hear the first thing Harry said, but also the second remark which had not been meant for his ears and had to suppress a chuckle. The young Potter reminded him of another young eleven year old.

Lucius rose again, whipping some imaginary dust off his wizarding robes. “Let’s go get something to drink then, and meet up with Narcissa and Draco.” He extended his hand to Harry, who did not take it, but did walk beside Lucius this time, instead of behind him.

They walked to a small lunch room, decorated with Christmas decoration. Inside the lunch room, Draco and Narcissa were waiting at a table for four, Narcissa was sipping her tea while Draco held a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Harry extended his hand to Narcissa, while saying “Please to meet you, ma’am, I am Harry Potter.”

Narcissa took his hand and shook it, eyeing his outfit while replying, “Please to meet you, mister Potter.” She looked at her husband questionably, and then back at Harry, while Lucius hung his winter cloak, revealing a pair of dark green robes over black trousers and a white shirt. Narcissa thought the younger Potter was dressed as if he was a muggle living on the street. She wondered whether Lucius had told the boy off for this yet and why he had not ordered him to put on his coat. However, she knew how difficult young teenagers like Potter and Draco could be, and choose not to inquire at that point in time.

While Harry and Draco looked at each other, total opposites at the window-side of the table, not only in their hair color, but also in their state of dress, Lucius offered to have an early lunch before going shopping. Immediately a waiter appeared with four booklets filled with possible foot orders, placing them on the table. As Lucius handed them out, he said “Pick something from page four or five, boys.” Harry assumed the Malfoys were regulars at this lunch room, as Lucius even knew from what page to order.

Harry looked at page four and five in the booklet. They were filled with a lot of different kinds of lunch, half of which he did not even recognize. The prices were all in wizarding money, and in his head Harry was thinking about how much money he still had left in his pouch and what that would get him. In the end, he opted to go for a more simple and light lunch –which probably was a good idea, after a few days of limited food, anyways- of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwhich.

As everyone had order, and they were waiting for their food to arrive, conversation flowed pleasantly. Lucius and Narcissa were trying to get both boys to talk to each other, and thus had chosen a save topic of conversation to which they could both relate: their own days at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to do Diagon Alley in one chapter, but this was a good half-way stopping point, so I opted to split it into two chapters (although I am still working on the second one). I did this in favor of regular updates (which I am trying to do) and the possibility of those to continue as university starts again next Monday. The past week I've gotten a lot of time to write, as I moved from the Netherlands to Sweden for my exchange semester there and I do not really have a social life or anything to do there. So I have written to keep myself from getting bored and homesick.
> 
> Next chapter: Shopping at Diagon Alley
> 
> And thanks for all the reviews. I cannot say how happy it makes me to read your positive remarks, read how excited you are for the story to continue, see how many bookmarks I have (whoohooo!) and the amount of kudos! It is simply overwhelming and I had never expected to get so much response to my first story.


	4. Shopping

“… and eventually we found Severus in the potions lab to which all access was prohibited, in the middle of a complex OWL potion as a second year.” Lucius paused for a moment, looking at the amused looks on the faces of both boys as he retold the story of how he had to deal with a young Severus Snape (although not actually naming his last name) as a head boy in Hogwarts. “And ever since I have kept an eye on young Severus and when he was older and a little bit more responsible, we grew into very close friends and confidants.” Harry looked at him, having finished his grilled cheese sandwich and most of his tomato soup – the remainder in the bowl having gone cold long ago.

“I think it is time for us to pay and go to the shops, don’t you think, Lucius?” Narcissa asked, addressing her husband. Harry tensed up from the eased position he had been shifting to mindlessly while listening to the stories of both Malfoys regarding their own school years. As Lucius gave a signal to the waiter, indicating their wish to pay and leave the table, Harry looked at Lucius’ pocket, which contained his shrunken trunk.

“Uhm…” Harry started speaking awkwardly. “Mister Malfoy, could you please resize my trunk?” Harry asked in his most polite voice. He bowed his head to look at his hands that were folded in his lap, avoiding the eyes of both Narcissa and Lucius expecting to read disappointment in them.

“Why so, mister Potter? I must add that it is quite inconvenient to do so in the middle of restaurant setting.” Lucius said, wondering whether the child would need anything from his trunk.

Harry mumbled something Lucius could not understand, cheeks glowing red and eyes still in his lap.

“Speak up, young man, and it is polite to look at someone when speaking to them.”

Harry’s cheeks possibly grew even redder, as he looked with his eyes full of embarrassment towards the elder Malfoy. “I need my money pouch, sir.”

Lucius was confused. He had expected that the child might request a change of clothes, having spilled some of his soup, or maybe something to entertain himself – why would he need a money pouch? “Why, mister Potter.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to be confused. “To pay for my lunch sir,” he gestured at the empty plate and almost empty bowl, “the soup and the grilled cheese.”

Narcissa turned and looked at the child sitting at the corner of the table, next to her husband. The boy that looked like he had been plucked of the street, rather than being picked up by his relatives. The boy that most people thought of as so important, forgetting that he was a young boy like her own son. And suddenly, in that moment where she realized he was like Draco – an young child – her mother-heart went out to him. “Mister Potter,” Harry turned to face Narcissa instead of Lucius, “we brought you here today, to Diagon Alley, and invited you to have lunch with us. As such, it is customary that we would pay for said lunch. Furthermore, you are a child, you don’t have to pay for your own food – that is something to leave up to the adults. And in this case, that is Lucius and myself.”

Harry nodded, hearing her words but still not completely understanding them. The Dursleys had always complained that he cost them too much money and that he had to earn his keep. And now mister and misses Malfoy were paying for his meal, that he had eaten. He mentally shrugged and tried to keep from blushing any further, once again averting his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Lucius’.

“It is okay, mister Potter. Maybe things are a bit different then you are used to, but you are doing fine and it is a pleasure to have you with us.” He said in a silent voice, the words only meant for Harry and the Malfoys to be heard, not for the rest of the people in the restaurant.

As Lucius paid for the meal, everyone gathered up their things. Lucius helped Narcissa into her winter cloak, who in turn had helped Draco put on his. Draco looked at Harry with an air of arrogance, “Are your relatives too dumb to put you in a cloak, Potter, or are they simply as poor as those red headed menaces?”

Harry tried not to bow his head in shame, and tried to react as defiant as he would when Ron, Hermione and his other peers were with him in Hogwarts. However, no smart or witty reply came to his mind. Lucius broke the silence, “Draco Malfoy, it will do you good to remember what your mother and I have told you this morning.”

After that, it seemed as if nothing more needed to be said, as Draco looked at his father apologetically and the group of four walked out of the lunch room and into the side street of Diagon Alley.

 

* * *

 

After Lucius had picked up a new supply of stationary from the shop in Diagon Alley and had had some boring talk with a goblin in Gringots, Narcissa had gotten her owl treats, picked up her tiara from the jeweler and Draco had whined for three times about going into the Quiditch shop and twice about visiting Zonko’s, they ended up at the last stop of the day: a small boutique selling clothes for both wizards and witches.

As the party of four entered the shop, Narcissa was assigned to one seamstress, who had adjusted her dress for the Malfoy Christmas ball and Draco was taken by another to get measured for a set of dress robes, Lucius addressed Harry: “Mister Potter, I believe you do not own a pair of dress robes yet.”

Harry shook his head in the negative, silently counting out the money he had left in his pouch and discreetly (but not discreet enough for Lucius to not notice this) looked at the prices of the dress robes that were hanging closest to him.

“Do not worry about a lack of money in your pouch, mister Potter, this branch of shops in quite capable of directing the bill for clothes directly to one’s vault. In this case, the Potter trust vault.” Lucius spoke softly to Harry, crouching down to be on the same eye level as the dark haired boy. However, the uncertainty still did not leave Harry’s eyes.

“But sir, I do not mean to be rude, but I took out a seventh at the beginning of the school year. If I use the money know, what should I do in a few years when the money runs out?” Harry voiced his concern in a hushed voice, as he wouldn’t want anyone else (like Draco) to overhear it, for fear of being made fun of for not only having limited money, but also not having anyone to provide for him.

Lucius bowed his head and looked at the ground for a moment, once again surprised by the limited knowledge the boy had of the wizarding world and how he could seem so young and unknowing and at the same time so wise (in thinking about his next years at Hogwarts, instead of spending money on an endless supply of sweats as most boys his age would have done). “Harry, your trust vault is connected to the main Potter vault. Trust vaults are used for underage wizards and witches of rich and old families. It contains a certain amount of money, and is filled once a year to the same amount – using money from the main vault. This is done in order to prevent that underage wizards that become the owner of the estate spend too much money for unwise purposes. You thus do not need to worry about a lack of funds for the rest of your Hogwarts education, as you, young man, are quite well off.” At that last remark Lucius once again laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder, as a way of re-ensuring him. “Now go look for some dress robes you like, the rack is over there.” He said in a louder voice, pointing at the racks

Harry thanked mister Malfoy for his explanation – one he hadn’t gotten from Hagrid, but maybe Hagrid himself hadn’t known, it wasn’t as if he came from an old and rich wizarding family. He walked towards the rack containing many different colored robes, in slightly different styles than he usually wore at Hogwarts. As he did not really know where to start, he decided to just look through the racks of robes, wondering if he would see anything that spoke to him.

A few minutes later Narcissa stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a full length pale green-blue gown, with silver flowers on the top that continued along the long sheer sleeves. As Harry heard her say something to the seamstress, he turned around. For a moment forgetting his manners, like the 11-year old boy he was, and the fact that he was in the middle of a shop, he exclaimed: “Wow”. Immediately he realized that he had spoken out loud and clapped his hand in front of his mouth.

Narcissa chuckled at Harry’s response. Lucius added his own “Wonderful as always, love.” and Draco nodded in agreement. “Thank you gentlemen”, Narcissa responded making a slight bow. When she saw that both young boys were not yet wearing any dress robes, she sighted. “Draco, try the midnight blue robes with silver accents on your left. And mister Potter, try some dark green, maybe with black to avoid the direct connection to the Slytherin house colors – I think it will bring out your eye color quite nicely. And Lucius, don’t sit there polishing your wand, go help the boys.” The last comment was spoking in the mock voice of a parent giving directions to a young child. Harry looked at Lucius shocked, but this seemed to be a normal interaction between the two Malfoys as Lucius responded with an “As you wish, my lady.” and a mocking bow directed at Narcissa.

At the end, both boys ended up with the dress robes Narcissa had pointed them towards. Harry chose a set of robes with black accents and a new pair of dark grey pants for underneath the robes. He also lingered for a moment looking at the cloaks, as Narcissa and Lucius were already moving towards the clerk to pay for their shopping. Narcissa turned around, looking at Draco who was looking through the shop window to the street outside, and to Harry who was looking towards the winter cloaks while walking in their direction. “I would go for a woolen dark grey cloak, mister Potter, if I were you.” she told him, softly and kindly, reassuring him that it would be okay for him to buy a cloak without pointing direct attention to the fact that he should or was doubting to. Off course this was something Lucius saw through immediately, but Draco didn’t and with all the animosity between the two boys, that was the main point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the feedback. It really motivates me to keep writing.
> 
> This chapter has introduced a very important story element/concept to the Harry-storyline, I wonder if you would already know what it is?  
> I hope to have some more focus on Draco in the next chapter, so do not worry, I haven't forgotten about his storyline either.
> 
> Next Chapter: Struggling with four 11-year olds


	5. Four Boys in the Manor

Late in the afternoon, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini arrived through the floo of Malfoy Manor. After some akward handshakes between both Slytherin boys and Harry, and a fixed stare of Lucius, Draco had suggested to go to the Quiditch Pitch to fly for a bit. Harry had desperately tried to not look too impressed by the fact that Malfoy had his own pitch and that Zabini and Nott did not even seem to be impressed by the fact, but had failed miserably. The pitch was the same size as the one at Hogwarts, except for the lack of towers and seats surrounding it, instead it was surrounded by tall pine trees that marked the edge of the field – although many flyers and players would fly above the top of those trees. After racing around for a bit, Harry on his Nimbus and the other boys on the latest edition of the Comet, Nott suggested to play a game.

“Hey, Draco, do you still have that practice snitch flying around?” Draco nodded, and pointed towards the broom shed, which was almost hidden from view by the pine trees.

“The last one there is a Gryffindork!” he announced, while laying low on his broom and speeding towards the shed. To be fair, the little game was determined before it even started, since the four boys were dispersed over the field and Draco was clearly closest to the shed.

Harry landed second, although he had not been the second closest person to the shed. When it was Nott who landed last Blaise laughed: “Guess we know how we are going to play: Griffindork against Slytherin!”

Theodore Nott glared at Blaise. Harry, not liking the tension that was rising between the friends, and not wanting to know the consequences would he end up in the middle of a fight, proposed to just release the snitch. Draco did just that, and quickly shouted “First team to catch the snitch wins.”, and rose up in the air on his broom, Zabini following him.

Harry looked at Nott, who looked at him calculatingly. “Don’t keep standing there, Potter, get on your broom and show us what the Gryfindork seeker is really worth!” Nott spat at Harry. It did not sound really nice, but then again, he was with a bunch of Slytherins, so he would be a fool to expect nice.

After only twenty minutes of flying and looking over the pitch for the snitch, Harry spotted it. He pulled into a deep dive downwards, soon followed by the other three boys. As he came closer and closer to the ground, he reached out with his hand and it clasped around the mental of the snitch. As he turned to land on the ground without colliding with the boys, he briefly say a disappointed look on Draco’s face, which was soon replaced by his trademark scowl.

“I hope you are not too proud of yourself, Potter.” Draco taunted as he landed beside Nott and Zabini. “I caught that practice snitch within eight minutes numerous times before. It took you long enough to find it.” Draco looked defiantly to Nott and Zabini, almost daring them to speak up against him.

“It’s true, Potty. I’ve been here before numerous times during, times the Malfoys did not decide to get a poor parentless child in their home for Christmas, and I’ve seen Malfoy do it. He could have easily caught that snitch before you.” Nott called out.

Harry looked at his shoes. He didn’t know what to think of the boys’ words. They had been playing a really nice game, and flying with them had been great (or simply flying without Wood shouting ‘motivational’ instructions was great) and they had played a fun game – so why were they being so nasty all of a sudden?

“I’m going back to the house, I think.” He said softly, avoiding eye contact with anything accept for his shoes. “Didn’t misses Malfoy say dinner was to be served at six?” That last statement was more of a rhetorical question, and an excuse for him to leave that had nothing to do with the behavior of the other three boys. He turned around and walked around the pitch, towards the shed and the path to Malfoy Manor as the other three boys rose in the air again and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

As Harry entered the house through the back porch, he heard mister Malfoy saying that he would go and get the boys. At the same time as he rounded the corner towards the living room and stairs, Lucius did so as well and the boy and the man almost collided.

Lucius extended his hand towards Harry, as the boy had fell to the ground in his effort to avoid him. Harry eyed him wearily as he stood up. “I am so sorry mister Malfoy, next time I promise to look where I am going, I promise this won’t happen again.”

“Be calm, it was just an accident. It happens all the time, it is truly nothing to worry about.” Lucius comforted the boy, while wondering why he would apologize so extensively for something so simple as nearly bumping into him. “But I wonder…” Lucius trailed of again, not sure if he wanted to comment on Harry’s behavior. He straightened his back as he continued. “I wonder what you are doing inside, on your own.”

“Sorry sir.” Lucius mentally sighted, losing count of the apologies he had been given over the span of the last 8 hours. “I thought it would almost be time for dinner, and wanted to freshen up a bit after flying. Am I allowed to, sir? Is there time for that?” Harry looked at the points of his shoes, cheeks glowing a bit.

“Of course you may freshen up a bit, mister Potter. I assume you still remember where your guestroom is located?” Harry nodded, daring to look up again. Lucius looked at him questionably until he replied with a “Yes, sir.”.

As Harry walked away towards the staircase, and Lucius continued his way outside to get the other three boys before dinner would be served, Lucius turned around and called Harry again. “Are you sure nothing happened outside that made you leave?”

Harry’s mind thought about all the possible reasons Lucius could have for asking this question: it could be because he wanted to know something was wrong so that he could sent Harry away, it could be that it was a test and he had to say the same Draco would say later, it could be… All the different possibilities had different ideal answers, and Harry did not know what to say, except denying anything had happened – which seemed to be the safest bet. He did not turn around, afraid Lucius could read his inner turnmoil of his face, as he seemed to have been doing that a lot this day. “No sir, nothing went wrong.”

Harry tried walking further towards the staircase, but he hadn’t taken three more steps before he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from the sudden unexpected touch. Lucius seemed to notice, and he relaxed his hand a bit on Harry’s shoulder – now no longer holding it, but merely touching. “Are you sure, mister Potter? I want to know the truth, regardless of what that is.”

Harry did not dare to lie with Malfoy so close to him, but nothing really terrible had happened outside, had it? Draco had been angry, but it had been nothing what living with Dudley was like. There was no hitting, no screaming, only words that left him with feeling worthless – not only in the eyes of the Dursleys, but also in those of his (possibly) peers. “I…” Harry hesitated again, and the hand on his shoulder tightened his grip a bit, “I just grew tired of the game they were playing.” So, that was it. It was the truth, but it could also be simply be explained by the fact that he did not like the snitch-seeking game (which he did, to be honest, which seeker wouldn’t).

“If that is your final answer, mister Potter…” Both men remained silent for a few seconds, Harry not responding to Lucius invitation to say anything more and Lucius hoping to make Harry tell something more. “You have fifteen minutes until dinner is served in the family dining room, be there on time.”

The hand left Harry’s shoulder and he heard the door towards the garden shut half a minute later. He felt unstable on his knees, as if his body was expecting another attack. Slowly and unsurely he walked towards his guestroom, warily looking at the portraits that were silently eying him.

 

* * *

 

Thirteen minutes later Harry stood next to the wall in the dining room, unsure of where he should take a seat. His wet hair laid down on his head, but would start standing up again when it dried. Lucius and Narcissa entered the dining room together. Harry eyed them, waiting for them to see him.

Narcissa was the first to see Harry standing next to the wall, pretending to look at a sculpture in the corner of the room. “Please, mister Potter, take a seat, any seat you like. Your friends will be there shortly after they have cleaned themselves from all the mud young men tend to collect while flying.”

Harry took a seat on the long side of the table, on which plates were set for six people. He looked around at the room again, it felt awkward, doing nothing. “Did you need any help in the kitchen, misses Malfoy?”

Narcissa chuckled in response, while Lucius eyed him critically. “At Malfoy Manor we have house elves – magical creatures that are bound to a family and get their magic from that bond – working in the kitchen,” she indicated a door to the left, “although I like cooking or baking on occasion, I prefer the house elves to do it when I am busy planning a party.”

Harry looked at his plate in shame, berating himself for knowing so little about the world he was a part of. It felt like being at Hogwarts for the first week all over again, this house with house elves and moving portraits and complicated bath rooms with talking mirrors who gave (handy, nonetheless) advise on what to wear. “Do no fret, mister Potter, we cannot know anything. If you are interested, I have an excellent book as an introduction to the wizarding world for you to read in the library.”

Lucius called down a house elf and asked him to bring a book from the library to the blue guestroom, without even waiting for a response from Harry. Harry looked with wide eyes at the creature, who was small (about the size of a goblin, albeit totally different in looks) and wore a deep green toga with a silver crest on the front. It’s floppy ears bounced up and down as it nodded, before disappearing again with a snap of its fingers.

Half a minute of silence later, the other three young boys entered the kitchen and a simple dinner of roasted chicken, steamed broccoli, salad and mashed potatoes was served. Draco avoided Harry by sitting at the other end of the table, as far away as possible, and both Nott and Zabini walked to the seat next to him, as Narcissa and Lucius were seated at both ends of the table. The boys did not speak a lot to Harry during the dinner, and Harry was content just listening to their conversation about Quiditch teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was another chapter. I know my chapters do not contain a lot of action, and are primarily setting the scene for what is about to happen and I hope you don't mind. It's just one or two more chapters untill the bomb bursts and this story will move into the realm of non-canon fanfic (which I should probably add to the tags of the story).
> 
> Next chapter: Lucius and Narcissa have a talk about Harry, last minute party preperations and more


	6. Dirty Play and Party Preperations

The next morning everyone appeared refreshed at breakfast. While the boys were eating their pancakes (and secretly adding more and more toppings, as Lucius and Narcissa had their attention elsewhere), Narcissa frantically went over a list of party preparations together with Lucius.  

“The house elves have decorated the ball room in the appropriate colors last night, I just have to check how it looks.” Narcissa looked at her list. “The food was delivered two days ago and the house elves will prepare it today. Lucius, have there been any additional responses to the invitations?”

Lucius put his hand over Narcissa’s, halting her tapping of the table with her quill. “No cancellations. And try to relax, and eat something my love, everything will turn out wonderfully.” He looked sideways to the boys, noticing the pancakes of Draco and Theodore that were piled with cream, strawberries and chocolate sauce. “And I thought I said you had enough toppings five minutes ago, why did you add any more?”

Theodore Nott tried to answer, his mouth still full of pancakes and ended up mumbling an apology, while Draco refused to meet his father’s eye. “I see.” came the short reply of Lucius, now eying Blaise and Harry who both had a moderator portion of fruit on their pancakes. Blaise was finishing up the last of his plate, and Harry had put his cutlery down after finishing just half a pancake. “Mister Potter, you cannot be full after eating just half a pancake, please try to eat some more. Mister Zabini, if you want some more to eat, you can get some more fruit or some porridge.” Blaise picked some more fruit from the bowls on the table as Harry picked up his knife and fork again, looking deflated towards the pancake before he started eating again.

In the end Harry ate another quarter of his pancakes, and all of his fruit topping, which seemed so satisfy mister Malfoy to an appropriate degree. As everyone had finished their breakfast, Lucius called for a house elf to clear up the table and told the boys he expected them for lunch at 12:15 sharp.

“Blaise, Theo, come up to my room, I can show you the new Quiditch team I’ve gotten on Christmas.” Draco called his friends as he stood up and motioned them to follow.

“Draco…” Lucius’ voice sounded warning, as all three boys were moving away from the table to leave. As Harry looked at his hands folded in his lap, Narcissa looked at her husband, who gave her a pointed look.

“Please let mister Potter join your play, Draco.” Narcissa told her son.

“Mother!” Draco sounded indignant. “Young man don’t play, we strategize about Quiditch.” He tilted his chin for it to rise in the air in a superior motion. “A Griffindork wouldn’t understand such a thing with their pea-sized brains.”

“Draco, we have talked about this before, do we need to repeat our conversation?” Lucius asked, voice dangerous.

Draco shook his head while softly replaying “No, father.” Blaise and Theodore had disappeared to the hallway, and as Draco moved further towards the door, Narcissa told Harry to join the boys upstairs.

As the four boys were sitting in Draco’s playroom, discussing the game they would play, Draco kept shooting Harry angry glances. “Well, I think Potter should be the goal posts, then Blaise and Theo you can be the Irish national team and I will play with Bulgaria.”

Harry looked wondering how he was supposed to play goal posts in a game of miniature Quiditch, as the goal posts were already standing up and not really doing anything else than that. But then the rest of Draco’s explanation came: “Don’t worry, Potty, there are only two things to do as a goal post, you have to keep your hands of everything and keep your mouth shut. If my parents want you to be in the same room with us that I must live with, but then cannot force us to interact with you.”

So Harry said in the corner of the playroom, quietly observing the other three boys that were walking around the miniature Quiditch field, shouting commands to their players, completely caught up in their game. His eyes stung with unshed tears. It was just as it had always been at the Dursleys, and at some point it had stopped bothering him. But this was supposed to be the magical world. Here things were supposed to be different. Here he had real friends, Ron and Hermione, and he thought that Neville might be his friend too. He was determined to not let the tears fall, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway as the boys only had ears and eyes for their games and not for the small boy huddled in the corner.

At lunch, Lucius enquired how the game had been, at it wasn’t long until Draco, Blaise and Theo started telling the stories of how the teams had played and how the Irish (Blaise and Theo) had totally destroyed the Bulgarian seeker (Draco), but how the seeker of the Bulgarian team had in the end caught the Snitch before the Irish team, ending the game in tie. Harry was silent throughout their explanation.

“Mister Potter, what did you like most about the game?” Narcissa inquired.

Harry remained silent for a moment, thinking about what he should answer until he felt Draco kicking his lower leg and giving him a dangerous look from the other side of the table. “I liked to look at all the other players, ma’am, I don’t get that chance very often.” Narcissa looked at him in wonder. “As a Seeker I am only focused on spotting the Snitch, I usually do not notice much of the rest of the game.”

That wasn’t what Narcissa was wondering about after Harry’s first statement, but that was soon forgotten as Draco shouted for Harry to stop his infinite talking about being a seeker for his house team.

“I’m sorry, mother.” He said, faking a resigned irritation, but we have been hearing stories about his adventures as a Griffindor Seeker the entire morning while playing the game. Even advising both Seekers at the same time, ruining the entire play.” Draco fake pouted and looked down towards his now empty plate, kicking Harry under the table again.

It was silent at the table for a moment, Theodore and Blaise sitting in anticipation of what would happen, Harry trying to not freak out in fear of being send away and Draco shouting pleading and sad glances towards his mother.  “Well…” Lucius started his sentence, but Draco interrupted. “I am sorry, father, I know I should be the bigger person but… Well, we did play together the entire morning.” He tried for the last bit to sound as a big accomplishment.

Lucius cleared his throat, looking at Draco. “As I was trying to say, before you interrupted. I think it is well if you try to entertain yourself individually this afternoon, as long as you stay inside you will be fine on your own. I want you to be back at five for dinner, so that we have enough time to dress afterwards.”

As lunch was finished, everyone went their own way. Harry heard Draco say something to Zabini and Nott about flying outside, but he did not try to follow them to the garden. Instead, he spend some time exploring the manor. After half an hour, he found the kitchen, full of busy house elves preparing food and snacks for tonight’s ball, but looking up at him in wonder as he opened the door to the kitchen.

“Uh, hello?” Harry greeted the house elves uncertainly, as all house elves but one went back to their work. The one house elf that had not returned to his work was coming towards Harry.

“Master Guest Harry, is you needing anything?” He looked up at Harry, standing on the balls of his foot before the boy.

“No, thank you … Uhm, I do not know your name, I am sorry.” Harry said to the elf. “Oh, and I am sorry for interrupting your work.”

“My name is Dobby, Master Guest Harry, and you is not interrupting our work at all. Are you sure we cannot do anything for you?” Dobby the house elf asked him again, his big round eyes looking at his face.

“Well…” Harry said, again with uncertainty in his voice. “I am a little bored, could I perhaps help you?”

Most elves stopped their work again, to stare at the strange guest that was standing in the doorway of the kitchen that was almost never used (as the elves just popped in and out when needed).

Harry mistook the silence and wondering looks of the house elves for the fact that they did not think he could help them. “I am a quite decent cook, I cooked the Dursleys family dinner a few days ago.” He looked at the elves closest to them, working on mini-quiches. “I could help you with those quiches. I made those five days ago at home and decorated them with stars even! I could help you decorate yours!” Now he was almost pleading with the house elves to let him help.

“Well, if Master Guest Harry is sure he wants to help us with Master and Misstresses party, he can.” Dobby moved out of the way, as he motioned Harry to come stand at the counter next to himself. Harry looked at the quiches, covered but still undecorated.

“Is it okay for me to decorate the quiches, sir Dobby?”

Again all the elves went silent.

“You is not calling me sir, Master Guest Harry, no house elf is a sir, we are just our names.” All other house elves nodded in affirmation. Dobby added, “and off course you can decorate the quiches.”

“Okay, thank you, s- Dobby. Do you happen to have some small cookie-cutters?” With a snap of his finger, Dobby was holding a small box of cookie-cutters for Harry to take.

Harry ended up spending his afternoon in the Malfoy’s kitchen, first decorating the quiches with small stars and snow-flakes of pastry-dough, then he found himself squeezed in between two different elves, as he tried to show them how to bake gingerbread cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was another chapter.
> 
> I almost did not publish anything this week, as I had nothing written, but then I wrote this in one go between lectures! Thank you for my reviewers of this past week who made me feel guilty enough about not writing to give me the inspiration to write this in between lectures!
> 
> Next chapter: the Malfoy Ball


	7. Malfoy Winter Ball (1)

That same afternoon, Narcissa entered Lucius’ study. “Do you have a moment, love?” She asked him, while he rose from his seat to sit himself in one of the chairs surrounding the small coffee table.

“For you always, my dear.” He asked an elf to bring some tea for the two. “Is there something wrong with the party preparations?”

 “No, Lucius, I wanted to talk to you about something else…” Narcissa remained silent for a moment, as Lucius poured them both a cup of hot steaming tea from the kettle that had appeared on the coffee table. “… What do you know about Harry’s family?” she asked, tentatively.

Lucius had to think for a moment. What did he know about the Dursleys? He knew that they were muggles and that they had left for a vacation but not much more. “Well… I do not know a lot of them, only that they were very eager to have young Potter stay here for the remainder of the winter break so that they could go on their planned family holiday with their son. Their house looked pretty good –for muggle standard, that is- and not like there was a lack of money. I haven’t really got any more information or heard anything from Potter about him.” He was thinking back to all the implicit information Potter had given him unwillingly: his haste to pay for his own meal in Diagon Alley, the lack of a winter coat, his timid behavior.

“I worry about him, Luc.” It was as if that simple statement roused something within Lucius.

“I know, I do to.”

“The boy had no winter coat. He latches onto every kindness he is given and acts like he isn’t expecting to be granted anything.” She threw out. Lucius couldn’t help but agree with her worries. “He is neglected at best. But Luc, what if there is more to it?”

“Don’t, Narcissa. You and I know both that Dumbledore is watching over the boy. And although I might not agree with his politics and the way he goes about them, I do not believe he would harm a child, and especially not the Boy-Who-Lived.” Narcissa sighted, but did not reply. Lucius put a hand on her knee. “Stop worrying, my love. And you have another week to shower him with your motherly love.”

“I hope you are right.” She remarked to Lucius. Later that night, Lucius would realize he had never been more wrong.

 

* * *

 

The party later that night was a large success. It seemed as if under the watchful eye of so many adults, and in the presence of more children, the four boy managed to get along. At first they were avoiding all the older ladies (after Draco had greeted them politely) who wanted to tell them how cute they were, how much they had grown (although that comment was more directed towards Draco), and it they didn’t think that this-and-that was so wonderful. Then they had to avoid the girls at the party who were looking for someone to dance with. In the end, they had unanimously decided that the best place to hide out was the alcove near the snack table.

It was a bit akward, between the four boys. Draco and Blaise were eying Harry like they were about to send him away, but were not vocalizing any of their thoughts. Theo tried to start a forced conversation about Quiditch, which ended in five minutes when he realized that Harry did not know about any Quiditch team apart from the Hogwarts House teams. Then Blaise send Harry away to get some food for them. Feeling unwanted in the entire situation, Harry slipped out the corner in which they stood unobserved and walked towards the snack table.

Two ladies (young ladies, about Narcissa’s age, not those he had earlier avoided who only wanted to talk about how cute the boys were in their dress robes) stood at the table, conversing with each other in wonder. 

“Don’t you just love these cute cookies. I have never seen anything like it, so cheerful and yet so delicious.” The woman in the deep blue dress remarked. “Just something for Lucius and Narcissa to have their elves come up with something so unique.” Harry’s eyes grew wider as he followed her gaze to the platter of gingerbread men he had made that afternoon with the elves. He had provided them with the mix and the elves had used their magic to cut the cookies in such a way that each of them was unique and looked like wearing a dress or robes (in contrast to Muggle gingerbread cookies). When they decorated the cookies, the elves had again used magic to animate the decorations on the cookies, so that the dots and stripes on the dress of the cookies moved and the gingerbread wizards could smile and wink.

The other woman agreed with the one who had just spoken, while sipping a glass of colored liquid – some sort of cider, Harry guessed. “Yes, it really is something special again, this year. The quiches which I saw earlier the evening were decorated with the finest snowflakes. I have known these balls to have the best that Galleons could provide, but Lucius and Narcissa have outdone themselves again.”

Harry had to fight a blush after these words. “Excuse me, ma’am.” He said, as he walked towards the platter of cookies to get something for himself and the rest of the boys.

“Ow, what a polite boy you are.” The woman said while stepping aside. Harry had to suppress a though of `not again’, but his mood couldn’t be brought down by such a simple statement after the praise he had just so indirectly received. “What is your name?” she asked, as she eyed him thoughtfully as to assess which of the adults he looked like.

“My name is Harry Potter, ma’am. I’m very pleased to meet you.” He extended his hand towards the woman in the green dress, as he had seen Draco do so many times before this evening.

The woman’s eyes grew wide as she recognized the name. “Ah, finally I have the pleasure of meeting you, young mister Potter, Narcissa had told me you were staying with Draco.” She shook his hand and offered him the plate of cookies. The woman in the blue dress also looked at Harry now.

Harry grew a bit uncomfortable under their stares and fighed slightly, a movement which went unnoticed in his dress robes. He carefully picked up a napkin from the table and stacked four cookies on top of it. “I hope you don’t take offence in me taking so much, ma’am, but I am taking some to my friends.”

“And where might these friends be?” The women in the blue dress asked, just as friendly as the one in the green dress had been.

Harry looked around uncomfortably. He would offend both women if he refused to answer, however he would disappoint the other boys if he revealed their hiding space. Harry glanced at the corned where the other three were still standing. It was a really good hiding place, if you were not looking for people you would not notice the three boys sitting in the darkened corner of the ball room.

Harry was drawn out of his musings by a chuckle of one of the women. “Ah, I see.” She said, also looking at the corner. Harry’s cheeks reddened – he had manage to fail and lose them their hiding place. “Young men and a little less young men, they are all the same. Hiding away among themselves at these fine occasions.”

Harry looked at her, noticing the amusement on her face. “Don’t worry, mister Potter, your secret is safe with us, now return to your friends.” The other women said to him, turning towards her friend once again.

Before Harry reached the corner he looked at the cookies on the napkin in his hands once again – he had managed it. He had held a conversation with a complete stranger without being a total freak. And they had even given him (HIM!) a compliment, although it was not directly directed at him, they had still complimented his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had completely forgotten about the "talk" between Narcissa and Lucius I had promised you in the notes after chapter 5. So it is a chapter later, but I hope you can still enjoy it and it still makes sense in the storyline. The rest of this chapter was a bit hard to write for me... It feels to me like a bit of a filler chapter, but I could not skip over the ball as it had such a big role in the story for getting Harry to Malfoy manor. I hope you like the interactions between Harry and the two women. Please let me now if you would like some more things to happen at the ball, or if you want the story to move on from it.
> 
> And guys, the REVIEWS last week. Thank you so much, the amount of reviews was so overwhelming! And the amount of views got above the 1,000! Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and enthousiasms. I try to reply to you all, but in case I missed you or you want to discuss something/ask something, feel free to send me a private message!
> 
> Next chapter: either more of the Malfoy Ball or Draco's Sleepover


	8. Malfoy Winter Ball (2)

Narcissa was talking pleasantly to Augusta Longbottom, who was not really a friend of the Malfoys, but more like a political ally. However, also these people were invited to the Malfoy ball, which was probably the reason why so many people attended these events. After the customary greetings of how everyone was doing, and how the children –or in the case of Augusta, grandchild- was doing, Augusta asked the question that was on her mind since she had arrived at Malfoy Manor and has seen a little black-haired boy running around that seemed vaguely familiar. “Narcissa, am I correct in stating that Harry Potter is in attendance this evening?”

Narcissa nodded for a moment, absentmindedly looking around but not spotting the children. While wondering where they had disappeared to, she answered Augusta’s question. “Yes, we invited him over for the ball. He doesn’t like me talking about this, but Draco had wanted to befriend him at Hogwarts. However, with the entire Gryffindor-Slytherin animosity, that never really worked out.” She was silent for a moment, remembering her sons first letters from Hogwarts. “And to be honest, I think his methods were lacking a little as well.”

Augusta chuckled at that open comment of Narcissa. She had never known the Malfoys to be so open about themselves and their family matters, but then she hadn’t really had a conversation with them in years except for those political conversations with Lucius over Wizengamot issues. “My grandson Neville shares a dorm with Potter, according to him he is most polite – or at least, as polite as an eleven year old is to his dorm mates- and a friendly person.”

“Ah, your Neville is a Gryffindor as well. How nice, him sharing a house with his father.” Narcissa remarked, steering the topic away from the boy that she had spent so much time contemplating the past days.

“Yes, I was surprised as well. I had thought he would follow in Alice’s footsteps. I mean, he is a nice boy, but honestly brave wouldn’t be the first word I would use to describe him. But you know what they say, the sorting hat knows best.” Augusta shared with Narcissa.

A waiter appeared, carrying a tray of champagne and alcohol-free apple cider. Both ladies took a glass of apple cider of the tray, and remained silent for a moment, sipping their drinks.

“I hope you do not mind me asking, Narcissa, but does Headmaster Dumbledore know of Potter’s stay at your place during the holiday?” Augusta spoke softly, as to limit the chance of being overheard.

“I hope this question does not mean that you have changed camps, Augusta.” Lucius said from behind her, his voice a little hard and cold – lacking the friendliness and warmth of the previous conversation between Augusta and Narcissa.

“Off course not, Lucius.” Augusta answered, in a similarly sharp matter to match the tone Lucius had spoken in, while turning slightly to look at him. “You know that I’ve grown even less fond of the man since…” she remained silent for a moment, not paying any attention to either Malfoys, but rather transfixed on something in her own memory. “I never liked it but Alice and Frank were so taken with his ‘cause’. The same with Lily and James of course. These young people were so vulnerable and so easy to manipulate and he had them working for him even before they left Hogwarts.”

Narcissa put a hand on Augusta’s shoulder in a rare physical display of a friendship that wasn’t really there. She faltered in her speech. “It is the past, Augusta, and there is nothing we can change about it.” She told the woman.

“It is not the past, Narcissa,” now it was Lucius who spoke, “Augusta is right, it happened and it will happen again with our children or the generation thereafter. The old coot is painting the world in black and white, and each neutral family is pushed to either side – the Slytherins usually to the side of the dark and the Gryffindors usually to the side of the light.”

“I fear for them,” Augusta sighted, “all of them.”

“You’re not on your own, Augusta, I hope you know that.” Narcissa answered. Although, in her mind she should admit that off all young people currently attending Hogwarts, there were a few she was fearing for the most. On opposite sides of the spectrum, a blond and black haired boy were being molted in two opposite roles again. However, this time it wouldn’t happen again. She would not let it happen to a next generation.

“That is enough talk on politics and worries on a night like this.” Lucius remarked, his voice full of a slightly forced cheerfulness, but the warmth back in in nonetheless. “I would like to dance with this beautiful lady.”

Expecting Lucius to take her hand, Narcissa extended it into his general direction. However, it was not his hand, but Augusta’s he took, as he led her to the dancefloor, where several others – both partners and friends – were dancing together. Yes, her husband was an excellent politician. He never got his way by demanding it, but simply chose to do the right things for people at the right time. And he couldn’t have found a better way to cheer Augusta up.

 

* * *

 

The peace between the boys did not last for the entire evening. Heck, it was even a surprise that is last as long as it did. As Harry had returned to their hiding place, carrying a package of cookies in a napkin in his hand, Blaise shoo-ed him away as he approached.

“Stupid dork! Now everyone knows where we are hiding. I know you are not a Slytherin, but couldn’t you at least be a little cunning.” Blaise remarked in a sharp whisper, taking the cookies out of Harry’s hand, before moving to push him away.

“Blaise.” Draco whispered, halting his friend in his action. “Not now.”

“What?!” Blaise turned around towards Draco. “You want to be on his side now? You want to belong to the dorks?”

“Relax, Blaise, chill!” Draco motioned him to move further into the dark of the hidden corner. “Just not at the party. Mother and father would kill us if we made a scene here.”

However, it was already too late. They had been spotted and a dark cloaked figure was approaching them. Striding through the ball room and across the dancefloor with determined steps.

“Out of that corner, gentlemen.” He ordered, as he was standing three meters away from them. Harry was quickest to obey, shortly followed by Theodore. Looking up he recognized Professor Snape, who was wearing different robes compared to his usual teaching robes, but still black. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine, when seeing the Professor that seemed to hate him. He almost wanted to take a step back, back into the darkened and hidden corner. As sensing his willingness to move away, Snape’s eyes moved to meet Harry. “Stay there.” he said. “Draco, Blaise, do not act as if I haven’t seen you, of as if I would miss your altercation.”

Draco and Blaise also stepped out of the corner. Now all four boys were standing in front of their Potion’s Master. “I suggest you seize hiding in a darkened corner. It is not befitting of young gentlemen to avoid social interaction.” He remained silent for a moment, sensing the boys hesitation. “If you want to avoid dancing, I suggest conducting a conversation with some people. Girls do not approach boys when they are already interacting with people.”

At that last bit of advice, Snape turned away from them again, returning to his conversation on the other side of the ballroom.

“Even his dress robes billow.” Theo was heard muttering beneath his breath.

 

* * *

 

Harry had wandered a bit around the ballroom, looking at some of the decorations that had been put up and at different groups of people talking. He had seen Professor Snape engaging in a conversation with three older men, but he was happy that the Professor hadn’t spot him. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Harry tensed, as he turned around while taking a step back. It was Lucius who had been standing beside him.

“Mister Potter, I had hoped to introduce you to someone tonight, if you agree?” He asked Harry, not removing his hand from the boy’s shoulder.

Harry nodded, not knowing how else to respond. “That is fine, sir. Who, sir? If I may ask.”

Lucius pushed him a bit into the right direction, a table where an elderly couple sat, both with a half-full glass of champagne. “These people were good friends of your grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter. I thought you would like to meet them.”

Harry walked towards the table. He felt a bit awkward, but Lucius remained behind him, feeling his unease to approach these unknown people.

“Are you Harry, young men?” the woman asked him. Harry nodded. “You look so much like James when he was younger. Although your face is different, rounder in some sense. And those beautiful green eyes, a mirror of Lily’s if I remember correctly.” The woman laughed and extended her hand towards Harry’s face. “Such a handsome young man he was, and such a handsome young man you are.” She said as she stroked his cheek with one finger.

“My name Fredrick Hanssons, I was a business partner of Charlus and a close friend of the family.” The man said, in a low voice, while extending his hand towards Harry.

“O, my. I hope you forgive a lady her lack of manners!” The woman exclaimed, extending her own hand towards Harry’s after he shook Fredrick’s. “I totally forgot to introduce myself. It must be the champagne. Fredrick always tells me to keep away from the champagne. My name is Beladonna, my dear, but you can just call me Donna like everyone else.”

Fredrick motioned for Harry to sit on one of the seats and before he knew it he was sipping a glass of apple cider (Fredrick had managed to get the attention of one of the passing waiters, and given him the glass), while listening to stories about his grandparents and his father growing up.

It did not seem long (although it had been a few glasses of apple cider) until the ball was almost over and Fredrick and Donna were leaving to go home. Harry remained seated at the table, looking at the now empty glasses. He sighted happily, momentarily forgetting everything else that was going on, tonight he had learned more about his father than he ever dared to dream he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 7 reviews for the last chapter! Since those who gave an opinion about the next chapter mostly wanted it to be the Malfoy Winter Ball, I have written an additional chapter on the Ball. I have managed to incorporate some of the political background of my alternative universe (thus explaining that the Malfoys are not Death Eaters). I don't know if it was really clear from the conversation between Augusta, Lucius and Narcissa. Ask any questions you have and I will try to clarify, either in response or in a next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Harry's First Sleepover


	9. Draco's Sleepover

It was two at night, and all the party guests had finally left, leaving the Malfoys and their three young guests behind. Harry tried to hide a yawn behind his hand. He was used to getting little sleep from time to time, with common room parties that tended to go on until midnight, but tonight he was truly exhausted – not only physically but also emotionally.

“So, Draco has asked me to have a sleepover tonight, so the four of you will sleep in the blue conference room on the third floor. The elves should have already prepared the room for tonight, so I’ll just lead the way and then we can all get some sleep.” Lucius spoke to the three boys, stood up and motioned for them to follow.

Climbing the stairs to the third floor lead them to a hallway Harry hadn’t seen before. It was lined with old-fashioned portraits that were all asleep (although he thought he saw some of them watching them).

“I mind you, boys, this floor is one of the less utilized floors of the manor. A lot of doors will be locked. And when a door is locked it means…” Lucius fell silent, clearly expecting one of the boys to answer.

Harry understood clearly that Lucius’ commend asked for some sort of response, but he had no idea what the blond man was expecting him to say, so he lowered his gaze to his feet and stared at his shoes.

“Draco, please enlighten your friends what a locked door means.” Narcissa spoke, placing her hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“When a door is locked…” Draco yawned mid-sentence “… it means that you’re not supposed to enter.” Repeating a warning that had been issued so many times to him in the prior years.

“Exactly, boys, please all keep that in mind for you own safety.” Lucius acknowledged Draco’s answer, while waving his hand so one of the doors in the hallway opened for them. It was not the case that there were a lot of dangerous artifacts in the manor, but there were some places that could be tricky and it would be easy for the boys to get lost in some of the subsets of hallways. He had locked some additional doors, only leaving some of the more boring rooms open for the boys to explore if they wanted to do so when the morning came.

The room was filled with four large mattresses, complete with pillows and duvets, ready made for each of the boys. The mattresses were placed in a plus-shape, each boy’s pillow being in the center of the plus.

“That door,” Lucius pointed to another door in the room, “leads to a bathroom. You’ll find your nightclothes and anything else you mind need tonight in there. This room is warded, if you leave it during the night, I will know. If you make a lot of noise during the night, I will know. And believe me when I say that I won’t be happy.” Lucius said, putting emphasis on those last four words, while looking each of the boys in their eyes. “We’ll have brunch tomorrow at eleven, if you get hungry before that, feel free to go to the dining room, I’ll ask the house elves to make sure there are sandwiches and fruit available to you.”

“Have a nice night boys, sleep well and I hope to see you well rested tomorrow morning.” Narcissa said to them, as she and Lucius exited the room, relieved to be able to go to bed themselves after the long evening they had had.

 

As the boys were left in the room and the doors had shut behind them, Draco ordered Harry to replace his mattress so it was away from the other three boys, as he ‘would not be able to sleep with such close proximity to a Gryffindor’.

A little sadly, Harry tugged on his mattress and placed it along the wall, near to the exit of the room. He quickly grabbed his pajamas from the bathroom. He quickly made himself ready to go to sleep, before re-entering the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Well, Potter, you are not too great to grace us with your presence after all?” Blaise asked him, mockingly.

“Sorry…” Harry muttered, not understanding what Blaise was referring to. He tried to grab his toothbrush, it stood out from the ones owned by the other boys, as it looked very worn and was made of cheap, white-greyish plastic.

“We saw you, quickly taking your pajamas and leaving. Are you too good to be with us? Or do you simple dislike people seeing your scrawny body?” Blaise said again.

Harry got confused. First they wanted him out of their circle of mattresses, and now he was being attacked for not changing in the bathroom with the other boys – not that he had wanted to. It had seemed clear what the boys were expecting from him, to stay away, but now he was being blamed for staying away from them. His throat tightened in the unfairness of it all, but he willed himself not to react, not to ever lead someone know what their words were doing.

“Potter, couldn’t you have brought a normal toothbrush like the rest of us?” Draco continued the taunting, after being poked by Blaise who had pointently looked at the boy who was not reacting to his words.

Harry tried to ignore Draco’s words, as he started brushing his teeth.

“Jeez, I guess your relatives must not think that you are so great after all, sending you away with that.” Draco spat out the toothpaste that was left in his mind, ‘accidently’ spatting part on it on Harry.

You’re more right than you would think, Draco. Harry though sarcastically, although he would not dare to speak the words out loud.

The other three boys left the bathroom, Blaise pushing Harry into the sink before closing the door behind him.

After brushing his teeth, Harry went to his mattress. The other three boys were silently conversing, heads together and whispering – Harry did not know whether this was done as to prevent him from hearing them or to prevent the wards from going off. He turned towards the wall and closed his eyes, falling asleep within mere minutes.

 

“Okay, time for action.” Blaise stated as he saw Harry’s breathing evening out and knew for sure that the young Gryffindor was asleep.

“What do you mean, Blaise?” Theo asked, not really liking the tone of voice of the oldest boy.

“It is time to get Potter kicked out of Malfoy Manor so Draco can have the rest of his holiday in peace.” Blaise answered, a bit cryptically. That is what they had been discussing previously, Draco had been whining about his father not only inviting Potter to the Malfoy Winter Ball (which was an excellent move from a political and societal point of view) but has also invited him to stay for the rest of the week, until they would leave for Hogwarts.

“How?” Draco asked, immediately interested.

“Well, for Christmas my cousin got me a box of prank potions. And I’ve got some with me. There are different ones, but there is one that you put on someone’s pillow and it will make them wet their bed.” Blaise said with barely concealed enthusiasm.

Draco doubted it. Sure, he dislike Potter and had taunted him the past days with help from his fellow Slytherins, but wasn’t this going a bit too far? “I don’t know, Blaise.” He said.

“Common, Draco, are you a Slytherin or not? You don’t actually care about the Gryffindork, do you?” Blaise challenged Draco.

“Yes, Draco, you have to show him that you are better than him.” Theo supplied, after receiving a pinch from Blaise.

“Okay. How does it work?” Draco asked, not entirely convinced but also not wanting to lose his face in front of his friends.

“Well,” Blaise reached in his overnight bag that he had found in the bathroom, and his hand came out holding a tiny vial of potion. “You go, and put this on Potter’s pillow, and then we just wait what happens in the morning.”

Blaise dropped the vial in Draco’s hand, who looked at it, still doubting.

“Are you a sissy, Draco? Are you secretly a Gryffindor as well?” Blaise taunted him, sensing that he was going to lose his power over the situation if Draco would not do the prank after all.

“You’re not my boss, Zabini.” Draco spoke, a little too loudly, as he got up from his bad, the vial still in hand.

“Shh!” Theo whispered, “don’t wake him up.” But Harry just slightly changed sleeping positions before settling down again.

Draco walked towards his bed and opened the vial. There was not a lot of potion in there, but he let it drop on Potter’s pillow anyway and slowly backed away. The empty potion vial lay forgotten on the ground, as the Slytherin boys congratulated each other before falling asleep themselves.

 

It was half past four that Harry woke up, sensing something was wrong. His legs were sticking to the mattress, which felt both wet and cold. He opened his eyes in shock as he realized what had happened. Choking on a sob, he opened the door and sprinted through the hallway, following the only command his brain could produce: HIDE

At the same time, in another wing of the manor, Lucius and Narcissa were woken by the blaring sound of a ward going off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, another chapter! I hope it will satisfy those who like more angst for Harry, as this is just the beginning. I had to get the boys to a kind of extremish prank to get Harry to a breaking point, however I did not want them to go outright evil (as I do not believe they are evil - but more of that later). So I though about the non-magic hand-in-water prank you see in films about sleepovers and created my own magical equivalent. So sorry for harming Harry, but it has to be done for the sake of the storyline.
> 
> And guys and girls, thank you so much! I have 13 messages in my inbox from the reviews you have send me. I honestly don't think I can reply to them all if you keep reviewing in such a rate, but I love it and it is a great motivation for me to continue writing. Thank you all for expressing the love of my story.
> 
> The FAQ, for everyone asking for updates soon: I am trying to upload every Friday (which is going quite well), although I notice that when my study asks more of my time, writing can become a bit of a task I tend to leave for the last moment because I have more urgent things to do. So while I do not promise an update every Friday, it is my intention to update every Friday (and I don't think I will publish anything before Friday).


	10. Hurt (1)

“Urrrrrgh” groaned Lucius Malfoy as he woke up from the sound of the wards he had said on the boys ‘bedroom’ just four hours earlier. He had only been asleep for three hours and was totally not ready to get up. If only the boys could have behaved for just one night!

Next to him, Narcissa started waking up as well, turning towards Lucius. She looked awake and ready to get into action – the same could not be said of him. “Are it the boys?” she asked him.

“Yes, those little…” but Lucius did not finish the sentence, instead looking at the worried face of his wife.

“I’ll go to them, I will call for you when you are needed. There is no need for us both to drag ourselves out of our warm beds.” He said to his wife, kissing her on the forehead before stepping out of his bed. He put is green cloak over his pajamas and carefully shut the bedroom door, Narcissa looking at him as he left – too awake to fall back asleep.

 

* * *

 

“I’m a freak, Uncle. Sorry for being a freak. Sorry for freak. Sorry. Sorry. Please don’t. Please don’t. Please no hurt. Please, ‘m Sorry ‘m freak.” The boy in the dark kept muttering to himself, his knees pressed to his chest, making himself as small as possible. “’m sorry ‘m a burden.”

 

* * *

 

Lucius took large steps upstairs, his grumpiness about being woken up in the middle of this way-to-short night forgotten and replaced with a slight worry. He did not hear any children running up and down, meaning that it was unlikely that mischief was happening at this very moment. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, he saw that the hallway was dark and all doors seemed to be closed. He slowed his pace to soften his steps and the noise he was making, and slowly walked towards the door behind which the four boys were supposed to be sleeping.

After softly opening the door, he saw that the layout of the room had changed, one of the mattresses was pressed to the wall, leaving three other mattresses with their pillows at around the same spot. Those three mattresses in the middle were still occupied by three sleeping eleven year olds. Lucius took out his wand and cast a mild sleeping spell on the three boys, ensuring they would stay asleep for at least four more hours – which would make them wake up at half past nine the earliest, they would probably sleep longer seeing the previous night it had been very late that they had fallen asleep.

The fourth mattress in the room was empty, without a black haired boy laying beneath its covers. Walking towards the bed, Lucius foot hit a potions vial, which he picked up and smelled at. He did not recognize the smell of the potion immediately, but since his knowledge of potions was moderate at best, that did not really mean a lot. Gently using his wand to light part of his surroundings, Lucius’ eye fell on the wet spot on the bed. So the boy had had an accident? The question was where he had gone…

Lucius stepped into the hallway once more, stopping shortly before he decided to banish the mattress all together, after all he could conjure another one with ease, and closing the door behind him. He strained his ears but did not hear a sound that would lead him to the location of the wayward boy. He lay his wand in his hand, and said “Point me Harry Potter.” The wand began turning and pointing ahead – not straight ahead, but slightly to the left. Lucius frowned for a moment, there was no bathroom in that direction, before he began to follow the directions his wand was pointing in, until it pointed towards a black door.

This door was one of the few doors Lucius had left unlocked, in case the children would like to explore this part of the manor in the morning, as even Draco had spent very little time on this floor of the building. He opened it, saying a quiet Lumos to light the room, but he did not actually see the boy he was looking for. Looking at his hand, he saw his wand pointing towards the large wardrobe that was in the room. Lucius wondered what the boy was doing inside a wardrobe, all his irritations and mid-night grouchiness now replaced with worry.

Opening the wardrobe door, he saw the boy, curled up into himself, muttering words to himself as he tried to press himself even further into the corner. His face was hidden in his knees, but he actually tried to flinch away from the door opening as Lucius opened it. Lucius’ eyes grew wide, without thinking extending his hand towards the boy before realizing what he was doing. Harry jerked away from Lucius’ hand touching his leg, and Lucius pulled back his hand.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay.” He said in a soft voice, but Harry did not react.

“Harry?” Lucius asked, softly. Harry lifted his head slightly. No one who had ever hurt him had called him Harry while doing it. He had always been boy, or freak, or burden. Never Harry.

“’m Sorry Sir.” he muttered, wide and scary green eyes looking shyly at Lucius.

“It’s nothing, dear boy, nothing I haven’t seen before.” At the word boy, the young boy retreated back, averting his eyes and trying to hide his head again. “Shhh. Harry, it is okay, it really is. It was an accident. It happened to everyone when they were children…” Lucius looked at his hands, uncertain how to deal with the boy whose fear he could not understand. “Hell,” he cursed, “it even happened to me when I was quite a few years older than you are now.”

That made Harry peek out again, eyes still wide with fear but this time Lucius noticed the tear-tracks on his face for the first time.

“You’re not gonna…” Harry paused for a moment, uncertainly, “hurt me?” he whispered. “’m sorry, Sir, Please!” He added, almost begging Lucius.

“Oh, Harry,” Lucius sighted. To be so young and have so little faith in the rest of the world as this boy. His heart was aching, fearing that Narcissa had been right – but he had to push those thoughts away for the moment, helping the boy was the priority right now. Not the boy, he mentally corrected himself – Harry.

“Harry, will you get out of the wardrobe, so I can help you.” Lucius asked Harry. Harry eyed his hand warily, his eyes lingering on Lucius’ wand for a bit. “It is okay, Harry. I know you are scared, although I do not understand why.”

Harry did not react. He did not hide his face again in his knees, which had to count as some sort of progress in Lucius’ books, but he did not move out of the wardrobe.

“You know what, Harry?” Lucius asked, thinking back about how he had eyed his hands and wand. “I will put my wand on the floor and give you my hands to hold on to. As long as you hold my hands, I cannot use them to hurt you – not that I want to do so anyway.”

Hesitantly, Harry released his legs from the tight hold his hands had on them, and softly grabbed Lucius’s outstretched hands. Lucius, who said kneeling in from of the wardrobe now, looked at him encouragingly with a soft look in his eyes which had previously been reserved from Draco.

Harry stepped out uncertainly, but kept as much distance as he could from Lucius. He blinked against the light in the room that had be created by Lucius’ magic.

“’m Sorry sir” he murmured again.

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Harry.” Lucius replied, once again reassuring the vulnerable boy in front of him.

“But…” Harry was silent for a moment. “I’m a freak, sir.”

Lucius thought for a moment that he had not heard the word the boy had uttered correctly. Harry looked at his feet, his white socks had turned a bit greyish from the dust in the wardrobe and his pajama’s clang uncomfortably to his legs and butt.

“You’re not a freak, Harry, you are a child.”

“Freak.” Harry murmured again, feeling unsure if Lucius had understood him correctly. Not understanding the concern he was seeing in the man’s eyes.

“You are a child, Harry.”

“My aunt says I’m a burden.”

“And I say you are a child, Harry.” Lucius heart felt like it broke a little as Harry repeated the words he had heard from his family.

Harry released Lucius hands, his own hands falling to his side. “Uncle Vernon said I should have died.”

“And I am so glad you are alive, Harry.”

“But I am a freak.”

“You are a child, Harry.”

Harry remained silent for a moment, still staring at his socks and refusing to meet Lucius’ eyes.

“You are such a wonderful child, dear Harry.” Lucius repeated himself.

It remained silent again. Lucius staring at the child, a soft encouraging smile on his face, even though the boy wasn’t looking at him.

“Really?” Harry asked, his voice very small and barely a wisper.

“Really, Harry, you are such a wonderful child.”

Harry’s eyes finally met Lucius’, and there was so much pain in them. Pain, and confusion and suddenly there were tears as well. They flooded his eyes.

Lucius opened his arms, inviting the boy for a hug if he wanted to, but not doing anything more to initiate physical contact, still remembering the boys earlier reaction to being touched.

Harry did not react, he just stood there, in his wet pants, and cried. And Lucius knew something was very, very wrong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so difficult for me to write. I've never been abused or physically unsafe at home, but I have been in a situation where I felt that locking myself up in a small bathroom was the only way to be safe - both from myself and from others. Writing this brought up a lot of memories. Not all of them bad, as I was also reminded that there are always people looking out for you and offering a kind word or a shoulder to cry on - but all of them emotional.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. 
> 
> And if any of you identify with Harry in this chapter in any way - know that you are loved, that you are an awesome person and that you are so strong for living life (as that is always a difficult thing to do, and yet we all do it). If you need it, seek out someone to give you a hug. And if you don't have anyone, you can get a virtual hug from me *hugs all readers* or come collect one in real life! (But sadly, I do not have the money to travel all over the world to come and hug you guys - sorry!)
> 
> Thank you all for all the wonderfull reviews, it is so lovely to know how many people enjoy this story I'm writing.


	11. Hurt (2)

Lucius looked at the sobbing boy in front of him at a loss. His arms still open as an invitation for the child to come near, an invitation he did not seem to understand or accept. He slowly moved his arms, as to not startle the child even further, but the young boy did not even seem to notice. As Lucius grabbed the small hands in his own, the boy looked up from the floor, a tear-streaked face and large wet green eyes meeting his own.

“It is okay child, I am not going to hurt you.” Lucius spoke in a soft voice, pushing away the rising anger inside of him that this was a reassurement any child needed to hear. He started to rub circles with his thumb on the back of the small hands, trying to comfort Harry without initiating too much physical contact, as he had clearly shown not to be fond of it.

Slowly, the sobbing of the boy decreased, until only silent tears were running over his face. Harry shivered in the cold room. “Shhhh,” Lucius spoke again as if he was releasing a breath he had been holding, “it is okay, Harry, child, all will be okay. I’m here now, I’m going to take care of it.” He had not even known where these lasts words had come from, it had not even been a conscious decision to speak them. But he knew it was true, it was a promise he won’t break. He would be there for Harry and he would take care of him.

Green eyes where still on pale grey eyes, but widened at the sound of that promise being spoken to them. And there was something new inside them, something that did not push away all the hurt, pain, sad and freight in one go, but that could exist alongside of it – hope.

“I think it would be a good idea to give you a warm bath and then go back to bed, don’t you think so, Harry?” Lucius told him, trying to coax a response out of the child standing in front of him, still holding his hands in his own, feeling the chill in them.

Harry did not response, apart from a short, uncertain nod that Lucius would have missed if he had not been paying such close attention.

Lucius released one of Harry’s hand, in order to pick up his wand, which he had put on the floor in an effort to make the boy feel safe enough to come out of the closet. He slowly stood up, feeling his forty years of age after kneeling on the ground for ten minutes.

Harry was still looking up to him. “Do you want to walk, or shall I carry you, Harry?” Lucius asked.

“’m too old.” Harry murmured as a response, averting his eyes to stare at his shoes again. He was twelve, not a small child. And he was a freak, and freaks did not deserve to be hugged or held in comfort. He did not understand why Lucius had asked him, but it still gave him a warm feeling in his stomach, although he had to decline.

“All…” Lucius halted for a moment to correct himself, “most children are still carried by adults from time to time. And I thought we had established that you were still a child?” Lucius gave what he hoped to be a friendly smile to Harry. If it had been Draco who had used this argument, he would have ruffled his hair and pulled him up. However, he realized Harry was probably repeating one of the nicest arguments he could think of…

Harry looked up at Lucius again, again with a sliver of hope in his eyes. He did not answer the question, did not dare to respond to the sound reasoning of the adult in front of him. Instead, he just took a step towards Lucius, hoping the man would either understand or not realize what it meant so he could safe himself the embarrassment of being rebuked for wanting comfort.

However, Lucius understood as the child moved toward him, in the firm initiation of physical contact he had taking during his stay at the manor. He cast a wandless cleaning spell at the boy pajamas, blaming himself for not thinking about that earlier as the boy was almost shivering in his thin (and previously wet) pajama pants. He lifted the boy up and planted him on his side, his body weight resting on his hip. He could not help to compare the child to Draco, who had been way heavier the last time he had carried him like this (was it during the last summer break?) and less bony. One arm went around the boy, who had taken to hiding his face in Lucius’ robed shoulder, and Lucius started walking downstairs towards the bathroom that belonged to the guest wing.

The repetitive motions of being carried, along with the source of head and the soft robe against his face made Harry feel a bit drowsy. After all, it was in the middle of the night, he had only slept for a few short hours and just cried out all his energy and a bit more than that. However, he fought to keep his eyes open, keeping track of the movement he made through the manor and where Lucius was bringing him. It did not take long for him to recognize the hallway in which the guestroom was which he had occupied for the previous night.

Lucius opened the door to the bathroom connected to the hallway and used his free hand to spell the bath full of water with a comfortable temperature. He looked at Harry, whose head was still resting on his shoulder, his eyes half-closed but still alert expecting danger to come at any moment. Lucius kneeled down again and put Harry’s feed on the floor. The boy looked up at him and at the room they were in, releasing the hold of his left fist of Lucius’ robes and losing the soft robe on his face. However, Lucius kept his arm around the boy, in order to steady him, as he seemed both scared and ready to fall asleep at the same time.

“Let’s get you out of these pajamas, shall we?” He looked at Harry, who did not respond but only looked back at him. No longer scared, but still a bit weary.

Lucius took hold of the boys pajama bottoms, and carefully pulled them down over the skinny legs. His carefulness increased as he saw a bruise on side of the left leg, shaped like the bottom or a shoe or a large pair of boots. Harry stepped out of his pajamas, still a bit awed at the sensation of an adult caring enough to help him undress.

Lucius lifted him up again and put him on top of a stool, before carefully taking his socks of his feet and trowing them in the hamper, where the pajama bottoms had already disappeared into.

Lucius saw Harry looking at the clothes as they disappeared in the hamper. “We have house-elves cleaning them, you’ll have them back tomorrow.” Harry turned his face towards Lucius again. “Have you ever seen a house-elf?”

“Mmmhm.” Harry nodded. “Yesterday, in the kitchen. Sir.” He slowly and softly spoke.

“Ah, you were exploring, Harry?” Lucius asked, glad to have found a more neutral topic of conversation to keep the child occupied and distracted, as he struggled slightly with the small buttons of his pajama shirt.

“Yes, Sir, and they let me help them make cookies for the party!” Harry replied, enthusiasm in his voice. Lucius delighted in hearing the new tone of voice from the boy. Suddenly Harry flinched back, his eyes once again eyeing Lucius afraid for an attack. “Sorry, Sir. I did not ask you, Sir. Was I allowed to?” His voice was small again. “Of course you were, Harry,” Lucius said, undoing two more buttons on his shirt, until it fell open, “if it is something you like, you can even do it again before you and Draco return to Hogwarts. It sure sounds like a lot of fun!” Lucius told the last as a white lie, he had never baked cookies or heard of any upstanding wizard baking their own treads, but if it was something the boy could enjoy, it was something he would encourage.

Harry shrugged of his pajama shirt and Lucius eyes widened in shock, shortly followed by badly concealed anger. “Harry, child, who did this to you?” He asked, willing his voice to stay steady, while motioning towards the bruised on the boys arms from being gripped to tightly, the wounds on his side (and his back, Lucius noticed as he peered around the boy).

Harry looked at his feet again, wiggling his toes in unrest as he felt the atmosphere in the bathroom change. “’m Sorry, Sir.” He said.

“Harry,” Lucius spoke again, his voice now even softer. “Who abused you like this?”

Abuse. Abuse. The word echoed in his head. He had heard it before, as his primary school teacher had asked him about life at the Dursleys, questioning the bruise on his forehead which he said he had gotten from bumping into a door (in fact it had been a swung frying pan). The primary school teacher said she would get him help, but help had never come and afterwards she had never treated him the same, but instead called him a liar. He had always liked her before that, but in the end she had believed Aunt Petunia like everybody else. But Lucius was a wizard, surely nothing the Dursleys could do would harm him? But he was a Slytherin, and Hagrid had told him those could not be trusted. But Lucius had carried him, had let him cry without shutting him up. But he was Malfoy’s father.

Lucius could almost see the internal monologue in the child as his shoulders tensed and his eyes moved swiftly between his feed and Lucius kneeling on the ground.

“Child, please tell me. I won’t hurt you. They won’t hurt me.” Lucius fell silent for a moment, before making another promise from the child he was finally beginning to see for who he really was. “And I will do everything I can to make them stop hurting you.”

“Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.” Harry’s voice sounded unsteady, as if it pained him greatly to speak those words.

Lucius once again held Harry’s hands in his own, rubbing circles with his thumb until the boy found the power to look up to him again.

“Harry, this is what we are going to do. I’m going to put you in the bath, so you can get warm and clean again. Then I will go and get Narcissa.” the child whimpered for a moment. “Shhh, Harry, it is okay, I will not leave you alone. I will get an house-elf to get Narcissa and instruct her to get Severus. I know he is probably not your favorite teacher, but he is one of my most trusted friends and he is trained as a healer – so he is the best person I know to help you get better.”

“And then?” Harry asked, voice still small but also a bid in awe of the adult wizard who had figured out a plan so fast.

“I do not know yet. But you are staying here for the rest of the holiday, and that gives us adult enough time to figure it out.”

Harry closed his eyes, willing himself to believe it was all going to be okay, a new fresh tears were starting to stream over his face. He vaguely heard Lucius speak to someone – a house-elf he presumed – before he lifted him into the warm bath water and added something from a bottle to the water. It no longer mattered. His hand was holding the hand of the older wizard as he willed himself to trust that it would all turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for having you wait for another two days (as it is Sunday, instead of my regular Friday). The responses to the last chapter were truelly overwhelming and it was so great to receive so many kind words from you. However, life was also a bit overwhelming with three deadlines and an exam (wish me luck for tomorrow) to prepare for. However, this chapter is slightly longer then usual (2,000 words!) so I hope you will accept that as my humble offering to you.
> 
> This chapter was again difficult to write. I struggle with the Harry/Lucius dynamic as I do not want there to be too much trust too fast, but I also need that for the story to move forwards. I hope I have found a good balance.
> 
> Next chapter will focus more on healing Harry, and after that the pace of the story will increase again slightly. I had never planned to spend so much text on this moment (these past two chapters were supposed to be one), but it is rather important and I like writing it with a lot of the details it has accumulated in my head. I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Again, thanks for the reviews and I will keep up trying to respond to everyone who posted questions or comments regarding the content of the story.


	12. Hurt (3)

Narcissa was lying in bit, eyes closed but not yet fully asleep. The empty half of bed beside her was keeping her awake, the space her husband had left behind. He had left not long ago, but she had half a mind to follow him, as some boy-mischief should not take so long to figure out. She had almost made up her mind to go the third floor of the manor herself, when a house-elf popped into existence in her bedroom. The fact that house-elves were not allowed in any private rooms of the manor during the night, bare of direct instructions by Lucius or herself, her eyes blinked open immediately and her body was suddenly alert rather than dozing.

“Miss Malfoy, Mister Malfoy asks you to get Severus by floo call, tell him to bring his medical kit and for the two of you to meet him in Mister Potters guestroom.” The small elf spoke, trying to hide from Narcissa’s gaze behind his floppy long ears.

“Is mister Potter alright?” Narcissa asked in concern. “Is Lucius okay?” She added, contemplating the possibility that something had happened to her husband, although the instructions were to come to the guestroom.

“Nippy does not know, Miss Malfoy, but…” The house-elf fell silent.

“Speak, Nippy.” Narcissa said, her voice a little cold with worry.

“Nippy does not think so, Miss.” And with that remark Nippy the house-elf popped away again.

Narcissa was out of bed immediately, and into her robes. She hasted herself towards Lucius’s study, which was the closest Floo to their bedroom. She knew that Severus would have his Floo warded and closed off against intruders during the night – like any sensible wizard – so that she could not simply enter his house. She just had to hope he would wake up from the Floo’s chiming.

Kneeling in front of the Floo, in front of the fire, she had to wait for a few minutes for Severus to respond. She quickly relayed Lucius’ message to him. “Lucius asks you to come here immediately and bring your medical kit. He wants us in Potter’s guestroom, so I assume something is wrong with the boy.”

Severus grumbled in response, clearly not fully awake yet. “I’ll make sure to have some coffee for you in a minute, Severus.” Narcissa told him before she cut of the Floo connection, to allow Severus the time to pack his medical kit and Floo to the manor. In the same time, she asked for Nippy to bring her a cup of coffee to Severus’ liking – he was such a regular house guests that the elves knew what he liked about as well as they knew what Narcissa and Lucius liked to eat and drink.

Two more minutes later, a cup of steaming black coffee on the desk in Lucius’ study, Severus stepped out of the Floo – now fully awake and dressed. “So, what type of trouble has Potter attracted this time.” He sneered, before Narcissa even had the chance to put the cup of coffee in his free hand.

“I have my suspicions, but I don’t actually know anything.” Narcissa answered, pushing the mug of coffee into his hands. After blowing it trice, Severus took a sip. “Severus…” Narcissa was silent again, not sure how to phrase what she was about to say next.

“Speak woman, I might dislike being woken during the night but I won’t kill you.”

“I don’t think he has had the best life at home, Sev.” She unconsciously used the nickname she had used for him when he was a young Slytherin under her care as prefect, a sign of her distracted state of mind.

Severus merely raised his eyebrow, before he exited the study and walked through the hallway in the direction of the guestrooms. Narcissa followed him. “The first one on the left, Severus.” she said, as they came close to the guestrooms.

The guestroom was still empty, no sign of either Lucius or Harry. Narcissa took a seat on the small couch in the room, Severus choose to remain standing, leaning back on the small desk in the room. There was a trunk in the room, but it did not seem as if the boy had unpacked anything. Although there was a guest staying in the room, it looked bare. There were no personal belongings, no pajamas on the bed, no toys, no sheet of parchment or book to be seen on the desk or the nightstand.

Narcissa and Severus had waited for about five minutes when Lucius entered the room, the small boy being carried on his hip engulfed in a large white bathrobe. Narcissa noticed the tired and defeated look on her husband, even before he started to speak.

“Severus, I am glad to see you, I hope you could help us tend to Harry here.” his voice was crisp, not a sign of tiredness in it. Harry did not respond to the mentioning of his name.

“Lucius, what…” Severus started to ask, still rather harshly, but he had no time to finish his question as a whimper came from the boy.

Lucius sighted, shooting a glare at Severus to make him shut up. “Shhh, Harry, it is okay, there is nothing to be afraid of. It is just Severus, your professor Snape, he is here to help you.” The boy slightly shook in his arms, but seemed to calm down a little.

Severus was shocked by what he was seeing, this was not the defiant and arrogant Potter he had seen in his Hogwarts classes.

Lucius spoke to Harry again. “Harry, I’m going to put you on the bed know and remove your robe, okay?” There was no response, verbally or otherwise from the boy.

Lucius turned towards Narcissa and Severus. “He has been rather unresponsive since I discovered his injuries, I am afraid.” Narcissa looked at the boy, eyes filled with concern, as Severus probed Lucius for more information: “What happened?”

“I am not entirely sure. He had an accident and was hiding in a closet upstairs. I managed to coax him out of it, but he seemed to be under the impression that I was going to hurt him.” Lucius put Harry down on the bed, before he continued. “He kept referring to himself as a freak and as a burden, thinking I was going to hit him or something. When I tried to convince him it was okay, that accidents happen to children and that he was a child he started crying. It was heartbreaking and he did not seem to be able to accept any comfort. I brought him down here to give him a bath and put him back into bed, as he was clearly too distraught to talk. And that’s when I discovered his injuries.” Lucius took the bathroom from Harry’s shoulders, freeing his arms and exposing his torso and upper arms to Severus and Narcissa.

Severus cursed under his breath. Narcissa reached towards Harry with her hand, but Lucius stopped her by grabbing her hand. “He does not seem to fond of unexpected physical contact.” He warned her quietly, before his eyes shifted towards Severus. He recalled the evening where he as prefect had stumbled across the small first year with the long greasy hair and eyes as black as night. He recalled how he had kept an eye on the first year, trying to earn his trust, until one night he had found the bruises on his back and arms – even almost four weeks at Hogwarts had not made them fade away completely. The boy had not wanted to go to the infirmary, so Lucius had slipped in and stolen some bruise cream for Severus. And that had been the start of the relationship between the prefect and the first year – first as a mentor/child relation and later as a strong friendship which was affirmed by Severus role as godfather over Draco.

Severus did not look at Lucius, he only looked at Harry’s back, which was filled with scars, bruises and some open wounds, shaped as if they were from a belt or wide whip. “What did you do?” He questioned Lucius eventually.

“I added some essence of Dittany to the bathwater, but that was all I did. I used a drying charm to avoid worsening the wounds.” Lucius spoke.

“Mister Potter, can you lay on your stomach for me? Then I can start healing the wounds on your back before giving you something to help with the bruising.” Severus tried to give a gentle tone to his voice, the same he would use with a scared and homesick first year Slytherin.

Harry did not respond, but Lucius picked him up and lay him on his stomach. “Harry,” he said, whily putting his fingers through the boys dark hair, “Severus is going to put some potion on your back, it might sting a little but you do not have to be afraid. He is not going to hurt you on purpose, and I will be with you the entire time.” He conjured a stool and sat down at one side of the bed, taking one of Harry’s hands in his own. On the other side of the bed, Narcissa did the same. Harry flinched a little upon the unknown touch and looked at Narcissa wearily.

“It is okay, Harry, I am not going to hurt you. No one in this room is going to hurt you.” Narcissa reassured the boy, mimicking Lucius words from earlier. Harry closed his eyes.

“Pot- Harry, I am going to put some Dittany in your wounds, and use a spell to close them up. The Dittany might sting a little, but it will be over before you know it and afterwards I can give you a pain potion and sleeping potion if you like, before we deal with the rest of your injuries. But you have to be awake for this part, I am afraid.” Severus spoke.

Harry did not acknowledge that he had heard anything, and when Severus started to drip Dittany in his wounds, he only moved around a little, Lucius once again forming calming circles on hands.

It did not take long for Severus to finish this first part of Harry’s treatment. He pressed two vials in Lucius hands. “First the yellow one, then the blue one.” he told Lucius. After the first potion, some of the tention left Harry’s body, betraying the constant pain he had been under. The second potion knocked him out cold.

As the boy entered sleep, Severus sat down in the desk chair for a moment, his face in his hands. It did not take long for Lucius to stand next to him, Narcissa remaining next to Harry, one hand or his head while the other was still held onto by the boy. “How bad…” Lucius did not finish the question.

Severus was silent for a moment. “The worst I’ve seen in years, Luc.” It would not have surprised Lucius if there had been actual tears in Severus’ eyes at that moment, his voice sounding almost broken. In an effort to give the man some space he walked away from him and resumed his seat next to Harry’s sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooow! Another chapter finished and this time even a day early, since I have no time to post or write tomorrow. I hope you like it. This is the beginning of a better life for Harry. Hurt is over, healing will begin (which mean that the next chapter will have a more creative title again).
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed the story over the past five days. I love to hear what you think about characters in the story and some of your reviews actually gave me really good ideas for the coming chapters!


	13. Adults

After Narcissa and Severus had finished putting a healing salve on Harry’s many bruises, while Lucius had gone through the boys trunk in hopes of finding another set of pajamas (finding none, he had summoned a house elf to get some of Draco’s old pajamas from the attic), the sheets were gently draped over Harry and Severus looked at Lucius questioningly. “I think it is time for you to explain what happened tonight.”

Lucius looked at Harry’s sleeping form, and motioned for them to follow him outside. Severus followed him as he opened the door to the hallways, Narcissa paused for a moment to kiss Harry’s forehead, before also leaving the room.

Lucius said down on a couch at the end of the hallway, Narcissa taking a seat beside her husband while Severus took a soft chair opposite them, a coffee table in between. Lucius sighted, before he started to tell the tale: “When we put the boys to bed last night I put a ward on their room, to alert myself and Narcissa should any of them leave before seven o’clock in the morning. The alarm went off about forty-five minutes ago. I walked upstairs, a little irritated that the children could not just stay in bed. However, the hallway was empty. I entered the boys room and found that Draco, Theodore and Blaise were still asleep, but Harry was missing. His mattress was pushed away from the other boys and the bed was wet. I though he had gone to a bathroom, but he wasn’t there so I used a point-me spell to find him. He was in a closet.” At this point Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if it already pained him to tell what he had witnessed just half an hour ago. “He was panicking and so scared. He kept muttering things to himself. I think he called himself a freak, he apologized and begged not to be punished. I got him out by laying down my wand and having him hold my hands to assure him I wasn’t going to hurt him. We had a discussion, he called himself a freak and a burden and he was under the impression that I would harm him for having an accident. I kept telling him he was just a child and that accidents happened. And then he just… He just broke. He cried and he kept crying. And I could not comfort him, because every time I touched him, he would flinch away.”

Lucius stopped talking, putting his hand through his hair in agitation. Narcissa put a calming hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with tears.

“I asked him if I should carry him to the bedroom or if he could walk himself – he seemed pretty tired and out of it. He looked at me as if he could not believe I would willingly touch him. But in the end he agreed. In the bathroom I helped him take his clothes off, and when I noticed his wounds, he became scared again, as if it was a reason for me to hurt him even more. I called for a house elf to get Narcissa and instruct her to get you, Severus,” Lucius looked at Severus now, “Harry went kind of unresponsive after that, he did not react much to me putting him in bath or washing his hair. I used a drying charm to dry him after lifting him out of the bath, not wanting to agitate his wounds and hurt him even more. He just looked at me, observing what I was doing – almost detached to himself.”

“Self-defense, probably.” Severus interrupted.

Narcissa gave him a glare to shut him up, before looking back at Lucius.

“Well, the rest you know.” It was silent for a moment, until Lucius picked up a glass ornament from the coffee table and threw it at the wall. “Fuck!” He screamed. “The boy has been under our roof for almost two days. I was at his relatives house, I saw how they treated him.”

Narcissa looked worriedly at Harry’s door, while putting a calming hand on her husband’s knee.

Severus followed her gaze and softly said. “Don’t worry, I put a silencing charm and monitoring wards around the bed.”

 “If there is anyone to blame, it is me.” Severus said. Narcissa and Lucius turned towards him, looking shocked. “I have been the boys teacher for four months. I have had him in my classroom, in the castle for four months and I never noticed anyone. He probably had similar injuries in the beginning of September. And I watch out for my Slytherins, I pride myself on being able to read the signs of abuse, even in children from other houses, and I missed it because all I saw was…” Severus stopped for a moment until he spat out the last word. “James Potter.”

“Well, you have dealt with so many children, it is possible to miss one every now and then.” Lucius replied bitterly. “It is not as if you actually saw the condition of their home.”

“I knew Petunia when she and Lily were younger – you know that. And I know what type of person she is.” Severus said. “There are two reasons children get abused: purebloods get hit because they cannot fulfill expectations, Muggleborns get trashed to kick the magic out of them.” Severus stood up, angrily now. “I do not need to see the home to imagine what it looks like.”

“Well, it’s probably worse.” Lucius said, also standing up.

Narcissa stood as well. “Sit down, both of you and stop blaming yourselves.” It was not often she spoke to her husband, or anyone for that matter, in the commanding tone the women from the house of Black were famous for. “There is nothing we can change about what any of us did or did not do over the past days or months. We can only change what we are going to do now.”

Lucius and Severus had the decency to look a bit embarrassed at their own behavior and resumed their seats again.  As Narcissa also sat down, she spoke again. “Severus, I would say you have some more experience in dealing with children – especially hurt and abused children – then either of us have. What do you propose we do?”

“Physically speaking, I would like to monitor Potter throughout the rest of the night to ensure the potions are working and there is no adverse reaction – either due to allergies or related to the malnutrition that might have limited his development and affect the way his body processes the potions.” He was acting as a healer once again, the anger from his discussion with Lucius gone although the tension was still present in the way he held himself. “He would wake up around ten in the morning, with the dose of sleeping draught he has been given, so I propose that before that time one of you will take over. I do not think he would respond well to find himself in a room with the Potion’s professor he hates in this vulnerable time. From you story it is clear he has some trust in you, Lucius, although I also think that he might react well to Narcissa as seeing you could also bring up the embarrassment of what you have seen and what he has told you. It is really up to you who will be there during the morning. After he has woken we re-assess his state, both mental and physical and see how we continue.” Severus ended. It was silent for a few minutes.

Lucius nodded. “I apologize, Severus, about my outburst earlier. It was uncalled for.”

“You are forgiven friend,” Severus answered, “and I hope you will accept my apology as well.”

Lucius nodded again.

“We have a choice to make. How we deal with Harry and this situation in the coming days will influence Harry’s relation to each of us and how he heals. He is in desperate need of some adults he can rely upon. If we are not willing to take that role, we should not make him grow attached to us in the coming days only to rip that bond apart once he goes back to Hogwarts – that would to more damage than good. So you, as a family, and I have a decision to make concerning our role in Harry’s life. This does not say anything about his living arrangements, as there is more than one way to be involved in someone’s life – it can also be a mentoring role, as I have with my snakes.”

“I don’t know if I can release him into the hands of others after what I have witnessed the past hour.” Lucius said, while looking at his wife.

“Well, he is my cousin anyway, through the Black family and both his godfather and paternal grandmother.” She was silent for a moment. “But I wonder how Draco will react. He is so different since he has returned from Hogwarts – and his behavior around Harry these last days has not been the best.”

“I know.” Lucius put an arm around Narcissa.

“I think it is important for the two of you to discuss this with Draco. However, he should not be the one who makes this decision.” Severus almost smirked, before he continued. “And I do believe that he wanted Harry to be his friend, before he started Hogwarts.”

“I think we need to do this, Narcissa. At least stay in touch with the boy, giving him sort of something to fall back on – at least for as long as he needs us. My father would probably say he would owe it to Charlus.” Lucius remembered how his father would always talk fondly about Charlus, in who he had always found a reliable ally, a level-headed politician and a kind friend. When Lucius got to know of James’ actions against Severus in his second year as prefect, he first would not believe that James could be the son of the man his father spoke so kindly of.

Narcissa kissed his cheek and stood up. “Well, as we have decided that, I think it is time we retire to our sleeping room again -  I believe we need our energy in the coming days.”

As Lucius stood up, he felt something move in his pocket and suddenly remembered the vial he had picked up from the boy’s sleepover chamber. He got it out of his pocket, quickly looked at it before handing it to Severus with the words “I found this vial next to the boys mattress, do you have any idea what it contained?”

Severus turned the vial in his hand, lifted it to eye level and without even smelling it answered Lucius. “Bed-wetting inducing draught, meant to be sprinkled on the victim’s pillow.”

Lucius looked at him in awe. “You knew that without even smelling the potion?”

“The vial has a label, Lucius. You are just more of a dunderhead in potions that most of my first year students.” Severus answered with a smirk, before turning around and starting to walk to Potter’s room.

“A bed-wetting inducing draught…” Narcissa muttered. “Those boys are going to…” She spoke, but Lucius interrupted her. “I think you should go to Harry in the morning, I’ll talk to our three little snakes.”

 

Five minutes later, it was silent in the manor again. Severus had checked over Harry, casting a diagnostic charm to see if the body was processing the potions correctly, and was now sitting in a chair in the guestroom, reading a book. Narcissa and Lucius were back in bed, and although the alarm clock would wake them in just a few hours – Narcissa to take over from Severus and Lucius to talk to the boys, it was a long time before either of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the replies on the last chapter - 21 comments! I'm trying to answer to everyone who left a longer response with some questions or comments.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I can sometimes struggle a bit with dialogue and I know that a lot of you were eagerly waiting for the three Slytherins to get punished for their prank towards Harry, but that will have to wait for another chapter. First is was important to deal with the adults. And, everyone should remember, the boys are not to blame for most hurt Harry has been through - that is the fault of his relatives. While the Slytherins have been nasty and their comments and pranks hurtfull, they are not to blame for Harry's state; both you and Lucius do well to remember that. They will be punished for what they have done (if anyone has suggestions, I would like to hear them), but not to extreme ways. I like a just, kind Lucius. 
> 
> Next chapter: Children


	14. Children

It did not feel like they had slept for a long time when the alarm woke Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius groaned, he would have preferred to have stayed in bed but knew that there were more important things to get to this morning. Narcissa kissed him on the cheek, feeling a slight stubble from the hair that had grown on his face overnight – she had always been more of a morning person than her husband and although she had not slept a lot or very peacefully, she did not find it that hard to get out of bed.

“I’m going to check on Harry and send Severus to bed.” She said as she put on a blouse and a pair of dark grey pants.

“Uhum.” Lucius answered her, still half asleep.

“Go wake the boys when they are not up yet, and talk to them over breakfast. I strongly feel that they do not deserve a lie-in this morning.” Narcissa said, a little stern.

“I will, love.” Lucius said while eying her from the bed, already putting one leg on the ground as to slowly pull himself from under the covers.

Narcissa closed the door behind him, and the bedroom was silent again. Lucius doubted for a moment, but with his wakefulness also his anger towards what had happened returned and he resolved to wake the three little Slytherins sleeping upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Narcissa walked into the guestroom where Harry was sleeping to see him still laying in bed and sleeping peacefully. Severus said next to the bed, still awake and upon her entry he put away his book.

“How has he been?” asked Narcissa with a tone of concern.

“Not as good as I had hoped he would be. He got a fever last night – I do not actually know for sure what caused it, as it might have been an infection in one of his wounds, a reaction from the stress or and adverse reaction to the prank potion which was only suitable for children of 12 years and older.” Severus sounded a little angry at that third possibility. “I would have thought those three dunderheads would know better after four months of potions classes – but they probably didn’t even realize the potion had a minimum age requirement, that Potter didn’t fit that requirement or that he isn’t even physically on the level on a ten-year-old.”

Narcissa eyed him questioningly after that last statement, before Severus elaborated. “I have cast a more elaborate diagnostic charm after you retired last night. It showed that Ha-Potter was malnourished – damage that cannot occur in a two weeks so he has been for the entire school year and probably the years before that. Furthermore, he is behind in his growth due to a lack of nutrients. The scarring on his back is dating back from when he was 6 years old, at least.”

Narcissa moved towards the bed to touch the dark haired boy lying there. “Will he be okay, Sev?” Her voice was a little thick with emotion.

“I can brew him a nutrition potion in order to treat his malnourishment, which will also help him grow in a normal level and might help him to regain some of the loss he has on his classmates – although he will likely always stay a little smaller than he would have been with suitable care, luckily Lily and Potter where both tall so there won’t be a visible lasting effect. For his scars, I can create a scar-cream, but only when he is fully healthy otherwise. I have given him one fever reducer during the night and he can have another one in one hour. If his temperature raises before that or despite the fever reducer, put a damp cloth on his forehead.”

There was a single tear on Narcissa’s face, thinking about the horrors Harry had been through. “The sleeping draught will wear off any time now, right?” She asked Severus.

“Yes, although that does not have to mean that he will wake up immediately. His body might continue to sleep on its own. And he might be a little disoriented when he wakes up – calm him down when he panicks and tell him he is safe. If you are worried for any reason, send a house elf to get me.”

“I will, Sev. And thank you, once again. We wouldn’t have known what to do without you.” Narcissa said, while taking a seat next to Harry’s bed.

Severus did not acknowledge her thanks, but closed the bedroom door behind him, in order to retire to the guestroom he usually occupied while staying at the manor to get some much needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Time to wake up, boys.” Draco heard, while he tried to snuggle a little bit further under the blankets and go back to sleep. Suddenly, a flick of wand caused light to erupt from the windows of the room – the shades now removed.

“I expect you downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes – if you are not there it will only add to my displeasure so I strongly suggest you be on time.” Lucius said, eyeing the boys who were looking around disoriented after having been woken so abruptly.

After waking the boys, Lucius went down and asked a house elf to plate a simple breakfast for the three boys: porridge, toast with jam, milk and yoghurt. Normally they would have a more elaborate breakfast, even Hogwarts offered more than this on weekends and the Malfoys often would not be beneath that standard, but he did not want the boys distracted by the many food options that were normally presented.

Nine minutes later, the three boys entered the small (for Malfoy manor standards, as it could only seat 10 people) dining room and sat down. They looked like they had dressed in haste, Theo looked a little afraid at Lucius, while Draco looked like he had done nothing wrong and Blaise actually dared to give him a cheeky grin.

“Explain what you did last night.” Lucius spoke, a little cold.

The three boys looked at each other. Blaise shaking his head slightly, as if Lucius would not notice the nonverbal communication that was meant to keep the other boys silent. He eyed them all individually.

“I will give you a hint: it involved a prank potion, and a certain classmate of yours which is not sitting at this table.” Lucius said, while looking sternly at all three boys. Draco tied to occupy himself by spreading jam on his toast, while Theo was just looking at his plate.

“So the Dork actually wet his bed?” Blaise asked Lucius challengingly.

“Does this means that you admit your guilt, mister Zabini?” Lucius asked. Draco had dropped his toast on his plate.

Blaise remained silent, but the smug smile disappeared from his face.

Lucius dropped the book he had been reading on the table, and stood up. “You have played a cruel prank on one of you classmates. Not only last night, but upon asking the house elves some questions you have treated him unkindly for the past two days. I don’t know what they are teaching you in school these days, but if this is how you treat your classmates it is no wonder that people think all Slytherins are evil. Violence, belittling and cruel words are never a way to achieve something, do you understand that?” The volume of his voice rose a little during the last sentence and he was looking at all three boys individually again – seeing them all nodding before continuing. “Each of you will explain me, in an essay of appropriate length, why bullying is not a good option to achieve any goals, what the effects of bullying can be and what you have done in the past days with mister Potter and why that was wrong.”

The boys no longer had the courage to look at him anymore, each of them preferring to look at their plates.

“Misters Nott and Zabini, you will hand in your essays to me before your parents come to retrieve you at one o’clock. Draco, you will hand in your essay before lunch. You will each work on your essays separately, in separate rooms of the manor. Draco, you will take your mother’s study, mister Nott, you will work in the library, mister Zabini, you will work in the living room. Failure to write the essay adequately will result in sleepovers and visits to the manor being terminated for the time being until I deem you have grown up enough to behave yourselves.”

Three small voices said “Yes, sir.” In understanding.

“I suggest you finish your breakfast and start writing. There are house elves watching you, so I will know when you do not follow my instructions and I will be displeased.” Lucius said, stressing each of the ‘will’s in the last sentence to make his point, before turning around and leaving the dining room. He had a small, black-haired boy to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Although studying has been slow these past weeks, I haven't been feeling that great. It's probably just a bit of a cold or something paired with homesickness - the weather is turning cold fast (it has been below zero most of the day today), which I'm not used to and there are some things going on at home that makes it difficult to be so far away from my family. If anyone has any tips for homesickness, please tell me! I've been trying to keep myself occupied, but at the same time feel like I just don't have the energy to do anything.
> 
> But I hope you liked this chapter, although it was a bit of a struggle for me to write. And I was wondering, do you want to go back to Harry in the next chapter or do you want to know more about the three Slytherins and their motives? Please let me know.
> 
> Futhermore, thanks again for the overwhelming responses on this story. It makes my day when I read how much you are enjoying this story and I have almost 5,000 hits - which is so awesome! Kudos to all of you who take the time to write a response, post questions of voice your opinion regarding this story or the Potter-universe in general.


	15. Good Morning Harry

Upon entering the guestroom, Lucius saw that Harry was just starting to stir. Narcissa put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be silent while she put her magazine away. Lucius took the other seat in the room and waited patiently for Harry to awaken.

They did not have to wait long, as a Harry’s eyes opened just a few minutes later. He eyed the room half-asleep, waking up in the strange environment without having any recollection of falling asleep here. He noticed both Narcissa and Lucius sitting on the left side of his bed, both adult looking at him.

“G’morning mister and miss Malfoy.” He muttered, raising his hands to his face to rub his eyes. “What ‘re you…” Harry felt silent and his eyes widened in realization of the fact that he had messed up the sleepover by wetting his bed last night. They were surely going to punish him, or send him away. But why did he wake up in the guestroom and why were they looking at him? He moved away from them, towards the other side of the bed suddenly in panic, thinking about how the Dursleys would react were he to reappear on their doorstep after they thought he would be gone for the rest of the break. It was not as if they had taken his early return during the school year so well.

“Shhh, Harry, it is okay. Lucius and I are not going to harm you.” Narcissa said softly.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, as if expecting a physical blow or shouting. He suddenly realized not only that he had woken up in a wet bed last night, but also what transpired afterwards with Lucius discovering the wounds on his back. His body tensed. Now they knew what kind of freak he was, now they knew what his relatives did to him and they would surely punish him the same way. He had looked forward so much to spending the Christmas break in a wizarding household, away from his relatives treatment and now it was all over.

“Harry, we are not angry at you, we just want to help.” Lucius said calmly.

Harry moved a little closer to the other edge of the bed – Lucius was growing worried that he would fall off at some point in the next minutes, but at the same time realized how the boy would likely react if he were to approach him right now.

“Harry, do you remember what I told you last night?” Lucius asked, wondering what was the right approach to take in this conversation.

Harry seemed to relax a little. This was something he was used to. His uncle always wanted him to repeat the words he had heard during his punishment, and if he failed to do so there would be another punishment. The only thing that confused Harry was that there had not actually been a punishment. Lucius had been rather nice to him after finding him hiding in the closet. He had even carried him, wet pants and all, to the bathroom to clean him up. After that, everything got a little foggy, but Harry remembered Narcissa being there and some other person. But that wasn’t important right now, he had to recall what Lucius had told him.

“Mistakes happen.” Harry answered, his voice almost hard to be heard.

“Very well, Harry, accidents happen to each of us, and in my house that is not something you will be punished for.” Lucius answered.

Some of the tension left Harry at that moment. He was not going to get a punishment. It might be an emptry promise, but Lucius’ eyes looked like he meant it and not as if he was playing a mean trick on Harry like Uncle Vernon used to do at times.

“Harry, what your Aunt and Uncle did to you was wrong, and you will not be treated like that in this house. Neither I, nor Lucius, nor Draco or one of his friends, nor Severus, nor anyone who visits hear will be allowed to purposely hurt you physically or with their words.” Narcissa said. “Can you believe that Harry?”

Harry did not look at her, but rather at his bed as a way of avoiding eye contact. It was not an easy thing to believe for he did not know for sure if such a place, where no one would intentionally hurt him, could exist.

He shrugged. “I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. The whole situation was so absurd and unreal to him that he could not even figure out what the answer was that they wanted to hear. He did not know what to expect from these people. Would they react with kindness or would they lash out at a wrong answer? And which answer would be the wrong answer?

“That is okay, Harry, I can understand that it is difficult to believe.” Lucius said to him in a kind voice that gave Harry the courage to look at the two adults once again.

“Severus told me that you have been a bit unwell last night.” Narcissa said, but before she could continue Harry interrupted.

“Severus?” He said, confused and a little scared again.

“Don’t you remember him? We called him last night to help healing the wounds on your back and your bruises. He is not only a Potion Master but also a qualified Mediwizared, since the two professions are so closely interlinked and he specialized in healing potions in his mastery. He watched you the past hours to check if there would be no adverse reaction to any of the potions you have been given.”  Lucius explained to the child.

“He said you had a fever last night, and seemed restless despite the Dreamless Sleep draught you had been given. He gave you another potion for you fever.” Narcissa explained further, not only for Harry’s benefit but also for Lucius’ understanding.

Harry nodded in understanding, being a bit overwhelmed by all the information he was getting and the confusing behavior of Lucius and Narcissa to also process the fact that the professor that seemed to hate him had sat with him all night to ensure he was well.

“But Snape hates me.” He voiced his concern.

Lucius sighted. From the conversation he had had with Severus last night he would have expect this to come. “Severus doesn’t hate you Harry. He treated you badly the last term, he acknowledged that. He had his personal reasons for doing so. But he helped you last night as well.”

“It might be best for the two of you to make a fresh start, meet each other again as if it were the first time.” Narcissa told Harry. “Your professor has truly seen you in a different light last night, and he was both sad and angry to know how you had been treated – also at himself for not noticing it.” She gave him that bit of information in an effort to calm the fear the boy had of his potion’s professor.

“Okay.” Harry said, still thinking. Lucius and Narcissa realized that it might be a bit much for the still slightly ill child to take in, so they did not press any further although the matter wasn’t closed at all.

“Do you think you can come a little closer, Harry, so I can feel your forehead and see if you are still having a fever?” Narcissa asked carefully. It should be the child’s decision to approach them. If they forced this now it would only harm their relationship before they could even begin building it.

Slowly, Harry crawled over the bed towards Narcissa and Lucius, the comforter falling down at the other side in the process. He said tentatively on the side of the bed, legs not fully touching the floor due to the fact that it was a high and luxuriously large bed for a guestroom (at least in Harry’s option, the Malfoys would probably find this the most normal bed in the world).

Narcissa put a cool had on his forehead and Harry managed to not flinch away from the touch.

“You’re still a bit warm. I think it is better if you stay in bed some more, at least this morning. After all, you have had quite the night.” Narcissa said, with Lucius chuckling at the end of the last sentence. It was such a weird sound, to hear the lord of House Malfoy chuckle at a joke his wife had made. It was as if he was warmer, more human, than in any stories Ron (and to a smaller extend his other classmates with a wizarding background) had told him about the cold and harsh business man and politician.

Harry suddenly focused on his pajamas – or at least the pajamas he was wearing since he did not recognize the pair he had on. “Miss Malfoy, where did these pajamas come from?” He asked, in his most polite voice.

Narcissa looked a bit surprised as Harry had unconsciously changed the subject instead of protesting about being put on bed rest as most young boys would have done. Lucius, however, was more surprised about how at ease Harry seemed to be in order to allow himself to voice a question.

“I asked one of our house elves to get a pair from the attic for you. I believe these once have been Draco’s before he grew out of them. I tried to find a pair of pajamas in your trunks but I couldn’t actually find any.” Lucius said.

Harry’s eyes widened, showing a bit of shock. “You saw my stuff?” He asked Lucius.

“I did, although there did not seem to be much more than you school clothes and books.” Lucius remarked, trying to find another opening to get the boy to tell them something about his home life now that the situation presented itself. The bit of shock Harry had shown at his statement that he had seen his trunk had clearly shown that there was a problem here.

“I only bought what was on the list when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley on my birthday.” Harry answered the unspoken question, while rubbing the material of the pajama pants between his fingers. “There was only one set of pajamas on the list.”

“The Hogwarts professors assume that your guardians would take care of all non-school related items, Harry. However, it is clear to me that they didn’t.” Lucius answered him.

“I only got what Dudley no longer fit.” Harry answered. For Lucius, that explained the colorless, oversized and clearly worn rags he had found in the trunk when looking for pajamas.

“Well, then it seems that another trip to Diagon Alley is in order for us this holiday.” Narcissa said with glee. “However, only after you’ve gotten better.” She remarked.

“May Merlin spare us.” Lucius sighted. “Narcissa will go all mother-hen and buy you an entire new wardrobe, if I guess correctly.” He eyed his wife in mock-desperation.

Harry chuckles. Lucius was delighted to again have heard a small laugh from the boy. He really would try hard to coming days to hear more of that sound.

“Don’t call me a mother-hen, you are the most overprotective parent I know.” Narcissa bit back at Lucius.

This comment made Harry show a little smile on his face. Lucius tried to look affronted by Narcissa’s comment, but failed because he recognized the truth in it and smiled as well.

“Well, I think breakfast is in order for you, Harry.” He tried to change the subject, before summoning a house elf with a clap of his hands.

 

Five minutes later, Harry was sitting on his bed, once again under the comforter, with a tray of food in his lap. Lucius had left again to do something else, but Narcissa had remained in his room while he tried to eat as much as he could of the cut up fruit and porridge he had been presented with. He still tried to wrap his head around everything that Lucius had told him last night and that Narcissa and Lucius had told him this morning, when the door opened to reveal Draco standing in the opening with an angry look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kind responses. I love all your tips for dealing with homesickness - and I'll definitely spend my days baking more treats for myself (moderation my ass) and to compensate fill my time with some more exercise (to keep busy and deal with the baked goods). Another chapter this week (actually already written on Tuesday - when inspiration comes you should utilize it before it leaves).
> 
> Most votes where in favor of more on Harry - but I'm planning a surprise for next week for those who were more interested in the motives of the three Slytherins (if I manage to finish the surprise on time). So, don't despare, it will come!
> 
> The next chapter: Essay Writing
> 
> And yes, the cliffhanger (kind of) of this chapter will continue after/during the next chapter!


	16. Angry Essay Writing

Blaise glared angrily at Draco as Lucius closed the door behind him. Theo looked down at his plate, not liking the conflict that was brooding between the friends.

“What the actual fuck, Draco?” Blaise nearly screamed at his friend. “Your father is completely bonkers! Why is he defending Potter?”

Draco remained silent, not knowing how to respond without disrespecting his father or getting into a fight with Blaise.

“I think we did go a bit too far, Blaise.” Theo said quietly.

“You actually agree with him?” Blaise now turned his attention on Theo. “O gosh, you are two push-over babies. I wonder if you shouldn’t have been a Hufflepuf, Nott!” He spat his last name at the boy as an insult.

“Shut up!” Draco sissed at Blaise, looking around but knowing it was pointless as you could never know whether an house elf was watching you. “We might be being watched.”

Blaise still saw red, but had to acknowledge that he had forgotten what mister Malfoy had said about the house elves watching them. Breakfast continued as a silent affair, neither of the boys were very hungry and all of their boisterous behavior from previously had disappeared.

 

It was ten minutes later that Lucius Malfoy reappeared in the dining room. Blaise and Draco were still shooting angry glances at each other, now over their empty breakfast plates. “Have you boys eaten enough?” Lucius inquired, sensing the mood in the room.

Theo and Draco nodded, while Blaise pretended that he hadn’t hear him at all. “I would like a verbal answer please.”

“Yes, sir.” Theo responded, almost in sync with Draco’s “Yes, father.” Blaise responded a little later, and with all the disgust he could lay in his voice. “Yes, mister Malfoy.”

Lucius looked disapprovingly at Blaise. “I understand that you do not like your punishment. Maybe you think that you did not deserve your punishment. Maybe you would call me unfair, or even a traitor for defending a muggle-raised Gryffindor against three Slytherins.” He put extra emphasis on the word three, “Or would you say that it was unfair to defend someone from the outside against my own family.” Draco looked at his father at that statement. The redness on Blaise’s face betrayed that Lucius was pretty close to what he had been thinking. “If that is the case, I must remind you that I am a Slytherin too. I do not have the blind loyalty of a Hufflepuf, and I do not go into things without thinking them through like most Gryffindors. There are reasons behind my actions that you are perhaps to young, to ignorant or too un-blemished to understand.” Each of the boys was looking down again, Blaise’s face still a little red. “With that additional information, do you wish to accept your punishment or will you floo home now and let me explain to your parents what the reason for your early arrival is?”

Blaise looked up at Lucius and gulped at seeing the stern face. Now he could understand why most people in the Wizarding politics were afraid of Lord Malfoy. “I will write the essay, sir.”

“Thank you, mister Zabini. I now suggest that you all leave to your assigned areas of the manor. You will find parchment, ink and a set of quills on your desk. I will come and get you when it is time for lunch.”

All three boys stood up at made their way outside, while Lucius remained standing in front of the now empty dining table until all boys had left. Then he called a house elf and ordered himself some breakfast – it was proving to be a tiring morning already.

 

* * *

 

Blaise walked slowly to the Malfoy living room, seeing his other two friends disappear upstairs. He did not want to write this bloody essay, and had he been at home he would have gotten away with this prank easily. His cousins played pranks like this all the time, and they had never gotten into trouble from their parents. It was just so unfair that Malfoy would take it upon himself to punish them all.

At the side of the room there was a large desk, with parchment and writing equipment already layed out, as Lucius has promised. Blaise sighted angrily while sitting down. Yes, maybe the pranking they had done had been borderline on bullying, as had been suggested by Lucius earlier this morning, but still he felt as if they had stayed on the right side of the line. There wasn’t that much wrong with that. It was just all for the fun of it.

He grabbed the piece of parchment and started thinking about the three things he had to write about: what was wrong with bullying, what were the effects of bullying and what they had done to Potter in the past days. Blaise dipped his quill in the ink and started writing.

 

* * *

 

Theo and Draco walked upstairs together, the first heading for the Malfoy Library, the other for Narcissa’s study. “Just so you know, I don’t agree with Blaise.” Theo said suddenly to Draco.

Both boys stopped walking halfway the stairs and looked at each other. Draco looked at Theo questioningly. “I mean, I don’t think your father is wrong for punishing us. We misbehaved in your house.”

Draco nodded. “Do you think it is really that wrong what we did?” He asked Theo, not out of defense but out of wonder and a lack of understanding.

“Well, we went with three against one. And I don’t think Potter really knew what he was supposed to do half of the time.” Theo started slowly. “I mean, we have been told all of those things, how to behave and such, but he has not grown up in the Wizarding World, or in a manor like this.” Draco nodded.

“You know, I really wanted to be his friend.” Draco admitted to Theo. After a short pause he added, “You know, before the entire hand-shake thing at Hogwarts happened.”

Theo looked at Draco. They had both grown up in the same way, they had always gotten everything they wanted, learned that they knew how it would be done, and getting most of the things they wanted. They had also learned that purebloods were supposed to stick together, because they knew what the customs of the wizarding world were. “Yes, I kind of think I would have liked that too.”

 

Theo turned right towards the library when they reached the top of the stairs. Upon entering the library he found a similar set up to what Blaise had found in the living room, three pages of parchment and a writing set were lain out on one of the desks in the library.

 

* * *

 

When Draco entered his mother’s study, he found a slightly different set up. There was his own writing set, one of the house elves must have gotten it out of his trunk for him, since it was still packed up as he had used his old set to make the first drafts on his holiday homework. Alongside the writing set were four pages of parchment, and a not from his father.

 

_Dear Draco,_

_I want you to extend your essay for me a bit. Except only writing about how bullying does not help towards achieving your goals, what the effects of bullying can be on the long term and what has occurred between you and mister Potter over the past two days, I also want you to add a bit about what you are going to do differently in the coming days._

_I know that the last term at Hogwarts has been difficult for you, and your Mother and I am worried about you, Dragon. If you want to talk to us about the essay and the topics of the essay or anything else that might be bothering you, please find us._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_Lucius Malfoy_

 

Draco kind of liked the note from his father, but got angry at the same time. Why couldn’t he get the same punishment as his friends? Why would his father once again demand more from him than from his peers?! He angrily stormed out of his mother’s study and stomped down a flight of stairs towards the wings where the sleeping areas where located, before turning and stalking towards the guest room that Harry was currently occupying and that he would probably find at least of his parents in – catering to prince Potter. Without knocking, he swung the door open and angrily scowled at the scene of Potter receiving breakfast in bed while his mother was reading one of her magazines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it. It was a bit difficult to write (and I did not feel much enthousiasm to write, to be honest), so I am kind of glad this chapter is over and behind me. And yes, you are all still stuck with the cliff-hanger from last week.
> 
> As an extra thing for you, I have decided to write the essays of the boys out for you. You might have noticed that this work is not marked as a series. Part two of the series will be three short chapters which are the essays of respectively Blaise, Theo and Draco. I hope to publish Theo's essay some time next week and Draco's will come after the next chapter.
> 
> You might have noticed (or will in the essay), that I am portraying Blaise as the Ron-equivalent of the Slytherin trio (and now you may guess who is whos equivalent); I think this shows both in his attitutde (kind of stuck in his own mindset) and his lazyness in writing his essay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and the first essay and I love to hear from you as always!


	17. Explosion

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” Draco screamed angrily at his mother and Harry. Tears were stinging in his eyes – how could his mother seemingly care so much for the whelp they had taken into their home for part of the break while he had to do with a note saying ‘they were worried about him’. The air moved with the accidental magic pushed out by his anger. The curtains concealing the windows ripped and light shown through them.

Harry seemed to jump from the bed, leaving the breakfast all messed up on top of the covers, milk sinking into them and the orange juice leaving an angry orange stain on the sheets. “I’m so sorry.” He scrambled, while reaching for everything on the bed.

“YOU TOTAL FUCK UP!” Draco continued to scream angrily, while his mother got up from her chair. The light flickered and went out. It was then that Draco caught sight of Harry bare back and the ugly scars, wounds and bruises that covered it as the boy was standing in the sunlight now entering the room through the ripped curtains. “What?!” Draco managed to get out, still screaming but his voice had lost most of its anger, now just sounding totally confused.

“That is enough, Dragon.” Narcissa said crisply, while softly grabbing her son by the upper arm and moving him outside of the room again.

“We didn’t do that.” Draco managed to get out, now confused and scared and feeling apprehensive at the same time. “We didn’t… Did we?” He kept looking at Harry, now also getting his mother’s attention to go towards the small black haired boy.

Harry had curled up in a corner, mumbling and begging. “I’m sorry, please don’t, please don’t hurt me. I won’t do freaky things, no more, I promise. Please don’t. I’m sorry.”

Draco had tears streaming over his face, but he did not even notice. His mother took a step towards Harry, but then looked at her own son again, at conflict on what to do. She turned around again and kneeled down in front of Draco, laying both hands on his arms. “This is not your fault, Draco.”

“It’s not.” Draco’s voice sounded small, a greater contrast between his screaming when he had entered the room could not have existed. He tried to look at Harry again, but his mother was blocking the view. Somewhere, in the time since he had entered the room ‘Potter’ had become ‘Harry’ in his mind, and he did not even know why. “Is he okay, mom?”

Narcissa’s heart jumped at hearing her son ask that. He had not called her ‘mom’ since returning from Hogwarts, going for the more formal and distance titles of ‘mother’ and ‘father’ when addressing his parents. He had done that from a young age in formal settings and settings appropriate for a formal conduct of communication even between family members, but the formal names had replaced the personal once all together up until this point. “We are working on it, Dragon.” She answered truthfully. She looked behind her at Harry, who was still trying to disappear into the corner.

She turned back to her child, and wiped a tear of his face. “Draco, I need you to be a big boy for me for now okay, can you do something for me?” Draco nodded as an answer. Normally she would ask him for a verbal response, but this was not the time to teach etiquettes to a child. “Can you go and get Uncle Severus for me? He is in his usual guestroom, across the hall. Ask him to help find your father, and then come back here.” She gripped his arms a little tighter in comfort before letting him go. As he sprinted out of the room, she turned around to face the younger boy trying to disappear into the corner.

 

Draco ran into the hallway, through the door of the guestroom often occupied by his godfather and his father’s honorary brother. His godfather was sitting in his bed, fully clothed and reading a potion’s journal. “Uncle Sev. Harry. You’ve got to help. Find father.” He was half out of breath from his sprint and still crying in distress.

Severus looked up to see his godson standing in the opening of the door. Immediately he closed his journal and stepped out of bed and towards Draco. “Draco, calm down. Tell me what has happened.” He said, while kneeling crouching down in front of the child that was still so much smaller than him.

Draco launched himself onto his godfather and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, while burying his face in his shoulder.

Severus felt the boy jump onto him and had to find his balance again. He notice the fast breathing of Draco, and it did not elevate the growing worry in his stomach. “Hush, Draco. Take deep breaths. Deep breaths for me, please.” He placed one large hand on the boys back, using the other to support his bottom while he stood up and started walking around the room to calm Draco as he had done when the boy was younger. “It is all going to be alright, Draco, deep breaths.” Severus kept pacing the room like that, while he removed the hand from the boy’s back and used it to take his wand from his pocket and send a Patronus to Lucius.

It took about a minute for Draco’s breathing to normalize and his hysterical sobbing to decrease. At around that time, Lucius walked in to the guestroom, immediately taking in Draco’s state of distress and the fact that he was being carried around by Severus as a sign something was wrong. “What?” He began to ask, but then Draco noticed him and let go of Severus in favor of reaching his hands towards his father. Without thinking Lucius took his son from his brother and looked at his reddened eyes.

“Draco, now you are calm, can you tell me and your father why you ran in here?” Severus asked kindly, while stroking Draco’s hair with his hand.

“Harry, he is really hurt.” Draco blurted out.

Severus looked questioningly to Lucius, but neither man understood what had happened to get Draco to know this and into this state. “Dragon, can you please explain what happened?” Lucius asked, while sitting down on the edge of Severus’ bed with his son in his lap.

“I…” Draco blushed and looked a bit ashamed at having to admit his actions.

Lucius looked at his son sitting on his knees. “It is all right, Draco, I won’t get mad.” It was not the first time he had used those words in the past 24 hours to comfort a child – but then again he had almost exhausted all his different phrases of comfort last night with Harry.

“I was kind of mad because of the essay and because Blaise was mad at you. And then I found the note and I kind of liked it but I kind of didn’t at the same time. And… And I went to find you or mom and I though you would be with Ha-Potter and then I saw mom was sitting there while he was having breakfast and I got really mad. But like, really really mad. And I started screaming and Harry panicked and the curtain ripped and the light went out and mom wanted to be mad but Harry was apologizing and asking not to be hurt. But he was hurt already! There was blood on his back and wounds and cuts and I didn’t do it. We never did that! And then I panicked and Harry panicked and mom send me to get Uncle Sev and you and… And…” Draco was crying again. “What happened to Harry?”

Lucius didn’t answer Draco’s question but just brought his son more closely to his chest into a hug. “I am not proud of you for what happened, Draco, but I understand it as well. I shouldn’t have left you alone after giving you your essay.” Lucius kissed his head.

Severus was walking towards the door. “I think I should go and see how Narcissa is doing.” He told Lucius.

“I think I should join you.” He answered, loosening his arms around Draco. Draco got of his lap, but did not let go of Lucius’ left hand, and together they crossed the hallway once again, to the door Draco had thrown shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was working on this chapter in order to publish in on Friday, and it was huge! I ended up being almost twice the length of my average chapter, so I decided to split it in two and publish the first part now (to get you all exited for what is probably my favorite part of this story - on Friday!) and the second part of Friday.
> 
> So bear with my and my cliffy - and I love replies as always and I am so thankful for every comment I get and I try to answer everyone who share something about the story, or questions or comments or even points out spelling mistakes or mistakes in my writing.
> 
> See you guys on Friday!


	18. Implosion

They found Narcissa sitting on the floor, cradling Harry on her lap while slowly rocking him and murmuring words of comfort in an effort to get him calmed down. She looked up as her three man entered the room, looking pointy at the chairs in one corner of the room, nonverbally asking them to take a seat. Lucius and Severus took a seat, but before Draco could get his own chair, Lucius picked him up again and gently placed him on his lap. He put an arm around the child, and whispered in his ear “I just want to hold you for a bit, Dragon, just grant your old dad that favor.” Draco did not make a thing out of it, but leaned back and placed his head on his father’s chest, finding comfort there.

Narcissa continued holding and rocking Harry, until he was no longer trying to escape from her arms and then she also stood up and joined the man at the sitting arrangement. She held Harry on her lap and encircled in her arms.

Lucius turned towards Harry. “Harry, is it okay if we tell Draco some of what happened? I think it is important for him to know – especially since he got really frightened seeing you were hurt.”

Harry nodded without looking at Lucius, being rather content to hide his face in Narcissa’s shoulder and the blanket she had wrapped around him.

Lucius sighted, not really knowing where to start, while looking at both Narcissa and Severus. Severus gave him a look and Lucius nodded, giving him permission to explain the complicated situation.

“Draco, do you remember that at the beginning of the school year I told every first year in Slytherin that if they ever had a problem at school or at home that they could talk to be or to Nurse Pomprey – whomever they felt more comfortable with?” Draco nodded, and Severus continued. “I did this, because some families are not always nice to their children. Sometimes children are being abused, either by getting hit, by getting yelled at, by getting punishments without doing anything wrong, among other things.” Draco’s eyes widened in recognition, looking from Severus to Harry.

“And we think that that is what happened to Harry.” Lucius concluded. “Are we right, Harry?” Lucius now turned to ask the boy as gently as possible. He did not really know if this was the correct thing to do, but if they explained it to Harry like this, the boy should have an opportunity to deny or affirm it.

Harry turned his head, looking at Draco sitting in Lucius’ lap – he turned a bit red at this, before remembering that Harry was sitting on his mother’s lap to it was okay for him to sit on his fathers’ – and said “Yes, sir, I think you are about right.”

Everyone was silent for a moment after those words. “I’m sorry, Harry.” Draco said, interrupting the silence. “I…” he struggled to find words. “I was really angry and sad and confused, ‘cause sometimes it is really difficult to be a Malfoy.” His father’s arms tightened around him at this admonition.

“You know you are fine just the way you are, Draco?” Lucius asked. “I love you so much, you don’t have to be anything. You just have to be a child.” He kissed the head of his son, tears burning in his eyes and wondering where he and Narcissa had gone wrong. He saw a similar sad and semi-shocked expression on her face.

“I just wanted you to know that I am sorry.” Draco said again, and no one really knew who he was addressing this time.

It was silent again. “I understand it.” said Harry, softly as if scared to interrupt the silence. “My aunt and uncle want me to be as normal as possible, without any freakiness. And at school most people expect me to be this special and good wizard. And I don’t know anything about magic and half of the time I feel like I am failing my courses. And you wanted me to be one of your Slytherin friends, or not be here at all, like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. And I am sorry for that as well.” Harry said, looking a bit scared at Draco.

“I did want to be your friend. But you didn’t want to shake my hand, remember?” Draco answered, for the first time talking about it without any malice in his voice.

“Ron was the only person who was ever kind to me, and you had just insulted him.” Harry answered, as an explanation.

Draco shrugged, a movement which cause Lucius to pay attention to the boys again instead of his shocked staring-into-the-distance after the admonitions of Draco and Harry. “Harry, Draco, there is only one thing you need to be at the moment, and that is a child. That means you are allowed to play, and make mistakes, and learn from them. And that you can rely on adults to help you with that. And Harry, that means that you should be able to rely on adults to protect you and to guide you, without having expectations you cannot fulfill because of something that happened when you were a mere baby.”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, and then to the older adults for confirmation. He saw Severus nod gently at him, smiling – something he had never see professor Snape do before – while Narcissa had taken to carding her hand through his hair and whispered in his ear that Lucius was right and that he deserved to be a child, just a child, just Harry. And he didn’t know anymore, and he didn’t understand it anymore. His eyes were filling with tears again and obscuring his vision, Draco, Lucius and Severus turned into colored blobs as tears began to fall without him even understanding why. He turned away his face into the blanket, hoping it would conceal him from the rest of the world. Narcissa was murmuring words of comfort in his ears, and he just wanted to disappear into the warmth – not the warmth of the blanket, but the warmth of having an adult hold him and comfort him and him wanting to be comforted and actually receiving that comfort for the very first time since he could remember.

Two meters away from Harry, Draco was sitting on his father’s knees with tears in his eyes. He looked up to his father, and saw tears in his eyes as well. His mother’s face was almost hidden in Harry’s hair as she was whispering in his ear, but Draco would guess she was having tears in her eyes as well. He looked at Severus, and saw that he wasn’t crying, but he was looking very worried and strangely – at least that was a comfort, for when he was younger Draco had thought Severus was so strong and such an unmovable force that once he would cry the world’s end would be near. Draco leaned back into his father’s chest and moved one hand to lay upon his fathers’. He breathed in sync with his father, and let combination of silence, emotions and the regular breathing lull him into a sleep-like state.

The adults sat there for quite some time, both boys fallen asleep on their laps, without talking. Eventually, after half an hour of silence, Narcissa proposed to put both boys to bed again. Feeling Harry’s slightly warm forehead, Severus spelled an extra fever reducer into his stomach, before turning his want on the curtains and the bed, removing all damage from the accidental magic and the stains in the sheets. Narcissa gently stood, Harry still in her arms and deep asleep with tear tracks still on his face, and gently lay him on top of the sheets. Before she could pull the blanket over him, Lucius was standing on the other side of the bed, lowering Draco on the bed, unwilling to part from either of the two sleeping boys, before taking the other side of the blanket and together with Narcissa pull it over both of the boys. The adult retreated again to the chairs in the corner of the room, not a though in their minds about leaving their boys right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sight* This is like the thing I've been working towards for the past 17 chapters with Draco. And also part of the moment for Harry (although that was also partly earlier). I love this part of the story so much, and it is such an important thing in how I want to continue and tie this up eventually, that I was almost scared to write and post it. I hope you like it, and if you don't, then I'm very sorry for your loss.
> 
> So please tell me what you think. And if you have any things you want to see in the upcoming chapters of this story, please tell me as well.
> 
> And that you for all the wonderful replies I got between Wednesday and now!


	19. Of Essays and Bedhair

“These boys, it is as if they are carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders.” Lucius said, looking at the children now occupying Harry’s bed. He turned his eyes to the ceiling of the guest room, looking at the pattern of white swirls. “What did I do wrong?” He asked, more to himself than to the others.

“Lucius, stop blaming yourself.” Severus told the man. “These outburst we just witnessed are a good thing, not a bad thing. First of all, you finally know what has been bothering Draco and was has made him change his behavior since starting school: In Slytherin house he is confronted with the necessity to present a front to everyone, especially because he is heir to one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of our world. People expect him to be cold and distant and formal, and that what he has become. It is your role as a father and Lord of your house, and in extension it should have been my role as his godfather and Head of Slytherin, to teach him when such a font in necessary and in what situations he can let go and in your word ‘just be a child’.”

Narcissa nodded before Severus continued. “Regarding Harry, there is still a long way to go, but he has shown today that he can observe how different people have treated him differently – and that gives way to him understanding that he should have never been treated that way. And then I’m speaking about both his relatives and Hogwarts. I’m not saying it will be an easy road forward, but I’m saying that there is at least a flat surface to build a road upon.”

“Sev, when did you become the old and wise one?” Narcissa asked, teasing but also surprised by the new side she was seeing of the young boy Lucius and she had taken under their wing all those years ago at Hogwarts.

“I might not be a parent, but I am _in loco parentis_ and primarily responsible for the welfare of more than 70 children for nine months per year.” Severus answered. “You learn fast.” He was silent for a moment. “And although I loath to admit it, sometimes advice from Poppy, Minerva, Filius and Pomona has been rather useful and necessary.”

Narcissa suppressed a laugh at that. “To be honest, I always doubted whether you were truly capable of accepting help.”

“I am!” responded Severus, in a mock-hurt voice, “I accepted yours and Lucius’.”

“That was mostly because I bullied you into it, little bro.” Lucius teased Severus, while moving his hand towards Severus’ head, as if ready to ruffle his hair. However, one dark glance of Severus was enough to shut him up and make his hand retreat.

It was silent for a moment.

“I think those children are glad to have you, Severus.”

 

They said there, talking and drinking tea for another hour until a house elf came, the noise of apparition causing both sleeping boys to wake up.

“Mister Malfoy, both misters Nott and Zabini have finished their essays. Mister Nott asks permission to peruse one of your library books, and mister Zabini asks when lunch shall be served. Both of them are still in their assigned locations, sir.” said the house elf, bowing to Lucius.

While Narcissa moved to the bed, Lucius answered the house elf. “Mister Nott is free to read any book on any of the shelfs he can reach as long as the books open for him. The wards in place for Draco should also prevent him from reading anything he is not supposed to read. Tell both Theodore and Blaise that lunch will be served in half an hour, and also relay the message to the kitchen. A normal lunch is fine, we will be eating with 7 people.” The house elf popped away.

Lucius walked over to Narcissa, who was standing at the foot of the bed, talking to the boys.

“Did you have a nice nap?” She asked them.

Draco looked at her, a little bewildered about waking up in a strange bed next to Harry Potter, but then the memories of this morning came flushing back and his cheeks turned a bit read. “Yes, mum.” he answered.

At the same time, Harry was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Yes, miss Malfoy, thank you.” he said politely.

“Are both of you feeling allright?” Lucius asked kindly, eying first Draco and then Harry.

“Yes, papa.” Draco answered, while Harry said “I think so, sir.”

Lucius walked over to Harry and put his hand on Harry’s forehand, in order to feel if he was still feverish. But before he could feel anything, Harry had jumped away on the bed, accidently knocking into Draco. Draco stared at him for a moment, a scowl forming on his face, until his mouth relaxed and formed a smile. “It’s okay, Harry, it is just my father, he would never hurt you.” He said, while pushing Harry off him and back into an upright position.

Now Harry looked full of wonder to Draco, who had used his first name and had been actually nice to him. Narcissa walked over to Draco and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m proud of you, Dragon.” she whispered in his ear.

Lucius said down on the side of the bed, and asked Harry to come and sit next to him. Once he fell the mattress dip a little with the small weight of the young boy, he looked at him. “Harry, I want to make you a promise. I promise that I will never intentionally hurt you, and that I will never let anyone else intentionally hurt you while you are in our care.” Harry nodded. Lucius reached out his hand, and felt his forehead again, Harry now containing his flinch and not reacting with the violent jumping away from the touch as he had before. “You don’t feel warm anymore, Harry,” Lucius explained as he pulled his hand away again. “Can you promise me something as well?” Harry nodded again. “Can you promise me that you’ll tell me if you are hurt, or if you don’t like something or if you are not comfortable with something we are doing?” Harry nodded, to which Lucius said “A verbal answer please, Harry.”

“Yes, sir. I promise you to tell you if I am hurt or unwell, or if I am uncomfortable or not liking something you are doing.” Harry looked at him very seriously.

Lucius smiled at the boy, and turned back to Draco. “I have some essays to collect, Draco I expect you to finish yours before dinner. Lunch is in 25 minutes.” At that he left the room.  Severus walked out behind Lucius and Harry could have sworn he heard him mutter ‘I love scaring students by suddenly showing up, especially when they have been in trouble.’.

Harry laughed at that, and Draco joined him – as Harry had not been the only one who had picked up the muttered remark (although you could argue that that was exactly Severus’ intention – you never know with a Slytherin). Narcissa looked to both boys with a fond expression on her face.

 

* * *

 

Lucius knocked, but did not wait for an answer, before entering his own library. Theodore Nott jumped up at seeing the patriarch entering the library, shortly followed by Professor Snape. He grabbed a role of parchment from the desk he was sitting at, and moved to give in to Lucius, while eyeing professor Snape and wondering what the men was doing.

Severus picked up the book that was on the desk, while Lucius accepted the scroll of parchment, and put it in the pocket of his robe to read it later. “I hope you have learned from this experience and understand where you went wrong, mister Nott.” He said.

“Yes, sir.” Theodore answered. “We bullied Harry, and while it started out as fun it ended up going way too far.” He was silent for a few seconds. “And I think neither of us wanted to be the first to admit that.” He added, before looked at his shoes, afraid to the eyes of Lucius or his professor.

Theodore felt a hand on his shoulder. “That is a very wise conclusion, Theodore, and I forgive you for your behavior.” Theo looked up at mister Malfoy, before muttering a thank you.

Severus put the book back on the table, and turned to his snake. “If you are truly interested in healing potions, mister Nott, come to my office after the start of term and I can recommend you some further reading and aid you in your self-study of the subject if you are willing.”

Before Theo could formulate his thanks to his head of house, both men had turned around and left the library.

 

* * *

 

When Severus entered the living room, Lucius close behind him, Blaise scrambled to change from his half laying down position on the couch into a regular sitting position. He motioned at a scroll of parchment on the table. “I have finished my essay, sirs.”

“I had certainly hoped so, mister Zabini, judging how you were utilizing my couch.” Lucius answered while picking up the scroll of parchement on the table and putting it in the same robe pocket that also held Theo’s essay.”

Blaise had no way of answering that, so he turned to his head of house. “What are you doing here, professor?” He asked, not as polite as either adult would have liked.

“When children decide to play with potions, I generally get to clean up the mess.” Severus answered, while looking at Blaise dissapointingly. “Lucius is an old friend of mine, so I am the person he wakes in the middle of the night.” He now glared at his friend, but without the menace his words suggested – but that was something Blaise could not see.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Blaise said to his professor.

“You are apologizing to the wrong person, mister Zabini.” Severus answered.

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble, mister Malfoy.” Blaise said, now turning to Lucius.

Lucius gave him a nod, and told him to be in the dining room in 15 minutes, suggesting he could use the time to pack his bag if he hadn’t done so already, before leaving the room again.

 

* * *

 

“I think it is time for you to get a bit freshened up for Lunch. Harry, you can take a quick shower in your bathroom if you like, I have laid out some fresh clothes for you as well. Draco, please fix that bed-hair of yours.” Narcissa said, while ruffling her hand in Draco’s hair, messing it up to the point where it looked just as bad as Harry’s.

Harry jumped of the bed and walked into the bathroom, the sound of the shower sounding just half a minute later. Meanwhile, Draco reluctantly walked to the door, at the doorway looking back at his mother. “Come here, Draco.” she asked him, while taking a seat of the end of the bed again. When he was standing in front of her, she pulled him in her lap. “I still feel left out because I did not get to cuddle you this morning.” Draco made an embarrassed sound, but did not move off her lap.

“Dobby!” Narcissa called out to thin air, before the house elf appeared. “Dobby, please bring me a comb, wet cloth and some hair gel, please.”

“Dragon?” She asked, and waited to speak until Draco looked up at her. “I think this morning was very difficult for you. And I need you to know that you can always come to your father, or me, or uncle Severus if you have any questions or doubts or anything you want to talk about.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, as Dobby appeared with the requested items and she tamed his hair again and took a wet cloth over his face, all while he stayed in her lap and felt like he was in the safest place of the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another (long) chapter done. I hope the end left you with warm and fuzzy feelings, as I got them while writing it.
> 
> I'm still homesick (now the lying-in-bed-crying-hiding-under-the-blankets kind of homesick), so writing felt a bit as a chore. However, once I started I lost track of time and wrote this long (more than 2000 words!) chapter for you guys. So I hope you enjoy. And now I have to cook dinner (which I was planning on doing 1½ hour ago, but then I started writing - oops!). For those of you still eagerly awaiting the essays: I am really sorry, but I don't know when I'll get to finish them or work on them, as I haven't been feeling the greatest and remaining to update this story weekly has priority over writing those essays.
> 
> In the next chapters, the pace of the story is going to increase a bit as the manor calms down again with Theo and Blaise leaving.


	20. Lunch

It was a bit awkward at first, the lunch. Blaise and Theo still were a bit chastised about their punishment earlier this morning, and where sensing some kind of weird mood coming off from the adults. Severus and Lucius were both deep in though, eating without really thinking about it – and in case of Severus nursing some coffee to combat a lack of sleep. Draco and Harry were both a bit unsure how to behave in this new situation, it seemed so much like yesterday, yet it was so different.

Narcissa – after having eaten most of her lunch in silence – opened her mouth towards one of the safest topics that could be addressed, school. “Are you all prepared for the upcoming terms at Hogwarts?” She looked in the different directions the boys were sitting.

Theo was the first to answer. “Yes, I have almost finished all my essays – I’m only working on the one for Charms. And the curriculum for the upcoming term looks really interesting as well!” Narcissa secretly smiled, Theo had always been the most studious out of Draco’s friends and she had often wondered whether he would end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

“Nerd.” Blaise grunted at Theo. “I’m still working on most of these essays. Holiday fun first, then essays.” Blaise said, before realizing he was sharing a table with his head of house. Severus gave him a look, but decided not to comment, as he was not in his role as teacher at this time, so it was not his place to say anything to the boy.

“Mother made me finish all my essays in the first week home, so I could enjoy the rest of my holiday.” Draco told his friends. Narcissa smiled as she noticed the change again in how he addressed her. “I thought it was a bit mad, but it is great not to have to think about it and enjoy these last three days in the manor.”

“My father wanted me to do the same, but I made a bargain with him about finishing an essay every two days.” Theo smiled. “I have until dinner to finish charms, but the theory behind it is kind of difficult to grasp.”

“Have you read chapter eight yet?” Harry asked, shyly. He looked at the table, instead of at Theo who was siting opposite him – still being a bit frightened about both Slytherins.

“Yes, although it is only on the curriculum for February – why?” Theo asked, curiously.

“Well, I found that the theory for the two charms were kind of alike, but the background of the theory was better explained in chapter eight.” Harry answered.

“Mhhh.” Theo thought out loud. “I never looked at the charms book, only at the background book for further elaboration on the magical theory.” The two boys hadn’t noticed, but their conversation had gained the full attention of all people at the table.

“Yeah, since I wasn’t at Hogwarts I only had the regular book to work with. Normally I look something up in one of the library books.”

“Didn’t you buy the background books?” Draco asked, full of wonder now. Everyone knew to buy the background books. Not only for use at home, but also so that you did not need to necessarily go to the library to study.

“I…” Harry stuttered for a moment, doubting if there was something he had done wrong. “I only got what was on the list.” He defended himself.

“But nothing that was on the secondary list?” Lucius wondered.

“There…” Harry looked at Lucius in confusion. “Was there another list? What was on it? Why…” He didn’t finish his last question.

“Who went with you to Diagon Alley, Harry? Did your relatives take you or did you go with one of the professors?” Narcissa asked.

“Hagrid took me. What else should I have gotten?” Harry asked, frowning at getting a bit angry.

“Hagrid is a  big stupid oof.” Draco said.

“He was very nice!” Harry bit back at Draco.

“Harry, there is a secondary list of materials that can come in handy but are not strictly necessary. Items such as background books on magical theory behind charms or transfigurations, a book about potions ingredients and how to prepare them, a similar book for Herbology, a warm winter cloak for outside, thin inside gloves for in the castle. But also a reminder for students to bring warm clothes for the winter and regular clothes for on the weekends, optional extra potion ingredients, things like colored ink, notebooks and special quills that are not necessary but can make studying easier.” Severus answered. “Normally one of the faculty members go with Muggleborn or Muggle-raised students like yourself so that they know what to expect and what to get – since generally students get a lot more than just what is on the list.”

“Mister Hagrid could technically be considered a faculty member, but I don’t think he is by any way qualified to introduce a student as yourself to the magical world.” Lucius interrupted.

“So I was behind everyone before I even started Hogwarts and everyone still expected great things?” Harry asked angrily.

“Slytherins have not expected greatness since you were sorted into Gryffindor.” Theo supplemented, in order to tease the tension at the table. He did not succeed, as Blaise saw well to comment on his statement. “Because everyone knows something extraordinary can never come out of Gryffindor.”

“Mister Zabini, you would do well to remember the essay you have just written this morning. I do not condone angry or unkind words at my lunch table.” Lucius said sharply, also looking at Harry in warning, who in return immediately averted his eyes and went back to staring at the table.

Narcissa observed this. “It is okay to be annoyed, Harry, you have struggled with things because unlike other people there was no suitable adult around to make sure you had everything you needed before you left to go to school.” A bit of the tension left Harry’s shoulders at this statement, and he peeked up to glance at Narcissa. “We will see to remedy this insufficiency before the end of winter break.”

It was silent for a moment.

“Well, I don’t have to write essays, but I can look forward to grading them.” Severus commented sarcastically. The three Slytherins grinned at this comment. It wasn’t the first time their head of house had complained about grading essays in their presence. “Although I do hope that the four of you might be able to turn in something a little more adequately than the rest of the student body.”

Draco looked proudly at this statement, but Harry’s facial expression turned into one of nervousness. “Draco?” He asked, “Do you think I can borrow your background book on potion ingredients to brush up my essay a little?”

“We have an entire library you are free to use, Harry.” said Lucius, while Draco said “Sure”.

Severus grinned like a cat who had just caught his prey.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, both Harry and Draco were working in the library. Blaise and Theo had been picked up by their parents after lunch, Lucius and Narcissa had had a conversation with both of the parents about the behavior of their sons in the past days – leaving out any personal details of Harry’s history with his relatives.

Draco had given Harry a stack of his background books, before explaining the general lay-out of the small library and his father’s rules regarding the use of books, before sitting down to write his own essay. Harry had gotten his essays out of his trunk and started the process of rewriting them. Some of his essays he copied without changing anything, as the extra books did not reveal any additional information he wanted to use, but he made some adjustments to his essays for Potions and Transfiguration. The main difference between the old essays and the new essays were the handwriting. The old essays were written in secret, with a small lamp and Harry laying on his bed underneath his covers. The new essays were written at the sturdy desks of Malfoy Manor Library, and were better readable and had lesser blobs and spots of ink surrounding the words.

Halfway the afternoon, the boys were brought a snack by Narcissa. Usually this was a tasks left to the house elves, but after the turbulent morning, Narcissa felt the need to check up on both boys. She came in carrying a tray of tea and some cut of fruit in two small bowls.

“Time for a small break, boys.” She called them, and motion them to sit down on the couch in front of the coffee table, while she took one of the chairs. “Are you doing well with your essays?” She asked, after they had all gotten their cups of tea.

“Yes, it is really nice to be able to rewrite them and I think my teachers appreciate being able to read them better.” Harry answered.

“I’m almost finished with mine.” said Draco.

“Well, Draco, if you are finished go see you father.” Narcissa answered him, while pushing a bowl of fruit with a fork towards him to nudge him into eating the small and healthy snack. “And Harry, I agree with you that your teachers are able to read them so much better.” She did not ask him why he couldn’t have written them legibly to begin with, as she had heard enough about his relatives to have some kind of clue and tough that the boy deserved a break in talking about them.

Harry smiled, and also picked up the bowl of fruit. How nice it was to have someone look after him like that, he thought. “Thank you for the snack, miss Malfoy.”

“It is nothing, your brains need something to work and I rather hope you are exercising them.” Looking at both desks, one with books and parchment everywhere (Harry’s, clearly, as he was working on multiple essays) and one with two sheets of parchment and a single book open on the table (Narcissa briefly wondered what book Draco had been referencing), there was no doubt in that both boys were working hard.

“I will take my leave, and allow you two to continue your work. If you have any questions or problems or want to talk to one of us, both Lucius and I are in our own studies, on the other side of this hallway.” Narcissa said, ten minutes later, after some quite conversation between the three had passed. “One of us will get you when it is time for dinner, or you come to one of us when you are finished.”

She closed the door of the library and headed back to her study to finish some correspondences about last night’s ball that already seemed so long ago. In the library, both boys continued to work diligently on their work, both finishing just before supper would start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update in like forever it seems, although it only has been two and a half weeks. I am finally home for Christmas, and it is so good to be back! Two weeks ago I did not have time to write because a friend was visiting and last week I was so caught up in meeting with all my friends and family members that it totally slipped my mind. My Christmas dinner was great, and I have truelly enjoyed seeing everyone and speaking with everyone again.
> 
> Regarding this story, I am planning the last few chapters. Just as a reminder, in the story it is now January 1st and the Hogwarts Express leaves on January 4th. That leaves Harry and Draco just a few more days in the manor, in which they will grow closer together, visit Diagon Alley and likely get in some trouble. I think there are 3-5 chapters left in this story. I will not persue anything like custody or something like that (but I might do a sequel about it), this story is purely about the winter break and about Harry finding some adults he can trust.
> 
> With lots of love to all my readers and reviewers, and a very merry Christmas to you all!


	21. Slow Mornings are the Best

The next day, Harry woke up in his warm and soft bed at Malfoy Manor. Slightly dosing in the light of the rising sun shining through his windows, he was contemplating the change that had come for him over the past days. It was just a few days back that he had been at the Dursleys, waiting for what he thought would be Ron’s father to come and pick him up. Than it had turned out that it wasn’t the Weasleys, but the Malfoys who had invited him. He had been kicked down and bullied for two days by the Slytherins who now had him as their sole object of focus, but then everything had turned out for the better. He was no longer hurting, and even some of the aches that had remained during the term – even after being away for weeks – had stopped hurting him. He might have even found a friend in Draco – he wasn’t quite sure yet, but after spending the afternoon together in the library, they had been pretty decent to each other and in the evening they had played a few games of exploding snap together. Draco had even said they could go and play Quiditch today when they would come back from Diagon Alley. Harry didn’t really know if he could trust him yet, but he would give him the benefit of the doubt and just see what the last two days at the manor could bring him.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the hallway, Draco was awaking in a similar fashion. He blinked around in his room which was done in light green and dark forest green – almost the colors of Slytherin house, but a little more sophisticated and less obvious. He tried to remember the weird dream he had had, about a lady with red hair and vivid green eyes, but the dream was slowly escaping his mind. He remembered her words though, she had been some kind of friend of his, or a friend of a friend. She looked young, like a seventh year, but he didn’t remember ever seeing her somewhere at Hogwarts. She had told him something important, or at least he remembered it was something important but he could not recall her message. It was something about a friend, about someone who he would help grow and who would help him grow or something like that. Draco shook his head as the last parts of the dream were escaping him while he looked outside through the window to see clear blue winter skies over the large estate around the manor – beautiful weather for a game of Quiditch.

 

* * *

 

Lucius woke by the feeling of someone moving on the other side of the bed. “What time is it?” He managed to croak out with his raw and deep morning voice, still heavy with sleep as he kept his eyes closed against the invading sun.

“Eight o’clock.” Narcissa answered, while getting up.

“Too early.” murmured Lucius, as he wrapped an arm around Narcissa and pulled her closed to him. “Please stay for just a little while longer.” He whispered in her ear, his raw face toughing her bare shoulder.

Narcissa snuggled into him for a bit. Maybe Lucius was right, after the previous two days they had had, they deserved a bit of a lie-in this morning. Diagon Alley could wait for another hour – there would not be that many shoppers anyway so early in the new year, as most people preferred to do their shopping spree before Christmas.

She thought back to the conversation she had had with Severus and her husband the evening before, concerning Harry. They had discussed how the boy had been and had recovered physically. Severus had warned them that although the boy might seem fine mentally, they might expect some problems in the future. He wasn’t used the trusting adults – a prime example of that would be that none of the teachers were privy to his problems at home, even when the headmaster had forced him to return to the Dursley household. Harry would likely not misbehave, in fear of punishment, and would still fear punishment from them anyway – as that was all he was used to in a home environment. He might need reassurance over the coming days, but Severus had warned them not to hover over the boy but to treat him like they would treat any friend of Draco.

They had also talked about the future. It was clear to all three of them that a situation in which Harry would be forced to return to the Dursleys was highly undesirable, to state it mildly. However, they did not yet have a permanent solution in mind. Taking custody of another child was not a decision to take in a few hours, and definitely not after the turbulent day they had had with said child. But this didn’t defer Severus and Lucius for planning for the future. They talked about politics, about what Dumbledore might do when he realized that his golden boy might be slipping from his fingers and into that of the neutral Malfoy family. The past decade they had been laying low in the political arena, like many of the other neutral families they had been slandered and hurt after the last wizarding war, often accused by the light side of belonging to the dark side. Similarly, the dark side disliked them for belonging to the light side. It was possible that a debate on removing Harry from the Dursley’s custody (at the very least), would give life to this debate all over again.

She was wondering how this all could possibly affect Draco. Slytherin House was a mix of neutral and dark families, with the occasional person without political alliances (mostly Muggleborns of Half-bloods) or an alliance to the political light side. Aligning themselves with Harry Potter would make them seem light, while a possible fall out with Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light, might make them seem dark. Had they though Draco enough about politics and about the history of the Malfoy family for him to understand what was going on and how to respond to the situation? For any battle which was fought in the Wizengamot, there was often a smaller battle going on between the students of Hogwarts. Those people who were politically active had been using their offspring (either heirs, children or sometimes even cousins, nieces and nephews) at Hogwarts to signal something to the offspring of their political opponents. What was going to happen in the next few months might upset the balance there had been in the Wizengamot since a few years after the demise of the Dark Lord – and thus also the balance there had been at Hogwarts (apart from house rivalry, because there would always be house rivalry).

Next to him, Lucius felt his wife tense. “What are you thinking about, love?” Lucius asked her.

She sighted. “Harry, politics, how Draco would to returning to school again the day after tomorrow. I feel like everything has become so much more clear and so much more complicated at the same time.”

Lucius blinked, slowly becoming more and more awake. He turned around to kiss his wife. “Draco will be fine under the tutelage of Severus. He promised to watch out for our young snake, and if Draco has any problems, he know he can talk to Severus about them.” Lucius tried to calm his wife. It wasn’t that he wasn’t worried, he was, but he realized that worrying would be senseless and that they would have to deal with the problems as they came. Last night, after Narcissa had retired to bed, he had a tough conversation with Severus in which he made the man promise to tell him of any problems at Hogwarts with either Draco or Harry. The latter would put Severus in a bit of a difficult situation, as the relationship between Harry and the Potions Master wasn’t the best, but he would always hear information regarding Harry (and probably Draco as well) from other teachers and members of the staff.

“Concerning politics,” Lucius continued, all sleep now out of his voice. “Things will come as they come, and worrying about them won’t change it.” Narcissa tried to interrupt him, but Lucius put his finger on her lips before she could even open them to utter a word. “I know that that does not make you less worried, but all I am saying is that that is not a worry for today. We will worry about it when we have something we can do about it. I just want to enjoy today with my family.” He kissed her, and she responded by kissing him back.

“I love you.” She murmured against his mouth, as her hand found a way under his pajama shirt and felt his stomach and chest. Lucius arm tightened around her, holding her even closer than he had before, as another hand was entangled in her hair and his mouth was slowly putting small kisses along the line of her jaw and in her neck. A quite whisper and a glowing door indicated the activation of the charm that would lock the bedroom door for the next half hour but would still ensure that they could hear either boy on the other side when necessary – they did not want to leave the children alone but also wanted to avoid any awkward walk-in situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back into my writing ritme - so althought today it Saturday and not Friday (uugh, I am so confused with what day it is) there is another chapter for you guys. There is not that much happening, just updating you on what has happened.
> 
> Once again, thanks so much to everyone who has left a comment to the last chapter. It is so great to see that so many people are enjoying this story. 
> 
> Last Thursday I also uploaded Theo's essay - be sure to read that if you have missed it.


	22. Diagon Alley Again

“Let’s start of at Madame Malkin’s, shall we?” Narcissa proposed after she and Lucius had both side-along apparated one of the boys to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was rather silent, as most shoppers had come before Christmas, and it wasn’t long until the group of four had walked to the clothing shop.

Entering the shop, Narcissa immediately approached Madame Malkin. “I have a boy in need of an entire new wardrobe.” Narcissa passed Madame Malkin a list that she had made. She hadn’t even bothered going through the clothes that were in Harry’s truck but just assumed the boy needed everything.

Lucius had come to stand next to her, as Madame Malkin asked whether the new wardrobe would be for her son. “No,” Lucius replied, “they are for the other boy.” He looked over to where both boys were looking at Quiditch wear. “Harry Potter. And I would like your discretion in this matter.”

Madame Malkin nodded resolutely, immediately wondering what Harry Potter was doing with the Malfoy family and why he needed an entire wardrobe at the end of the Christmas holiday. However, she did not wonder for long. Not wondering too much about the business of others was one thing she had learned long ago as a shop keeper in Diagon Alley. Every day people would come in, some of them with strange requests: men requesting dress robes made for a woman exactly their size, people buying clothing for children she had never seen or be aware off, and the occasional person trying to get a robe fitted to a magical animal. She had long stopped wondering what these people were up to.

She had Harry stand up on a small platform in the back of the shop, with measurement tape flying around him. She remembered him from the summer, when he had come in on his own. The boy had been timid and quiet then, especially compared to the Malfoy child who had been standing next to him and chattering to his mother. The child hadn’t lost his shyness it seemed, but there was something about him that was different. He was actually looking and conversing with Draco at this time, discussing the Quiditch outfits he had seen and which would best be suited for him on the Quiditch team of Gryffindor. Although the Malfoy boy looked a bit sour at the first mentioning of the Quiditch team, Harry distracted him by saying that he could look at the Slytherin colors for when he would try out next year or for when they would fly together. After her measurement were done, she went back to the counter to file them away to be able the magically adjust this purchase and any further purchases until the boy would come in for his next measurements.

“Are you ready to pick out some clothes, Harry?” Narcissa asked, looking at a copy of the list she had given to Madame Malkin when they first enter the shop.

Harry nodded and looked at her again. “Yes, m’am.” At the same time, Draco had walked back to the Quiditch outfits, determined to walk away with a Quiditch outfit for himself.

“Let’s first cross of the boring items,” Narcissa said, seating herself on a sofa next to Lucius, while Harry remained standing in front of them. “Socks should be simple, grey, black and dark blue – five of each.” Harry retrieved the items from the stand, looking perplexed at the fact that they only seemed to come in one size.

Lucius saw Harry looking at the socks full of wonder. “They are charmed to automatically fit every pair of feet that is the first to put them on.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “I don’t think I will ever get used to magic.” He muttered under is breath. Narcissa chuckled before continuing.

“Regarding underwear, do you prefer boxers or briefs?” Narcissa asked.

Harry’s cheeks turned red as he avoided any eye contact by looking at his trainers. “Harry?” Narcissa asked again when he didn’t respond.

“I don’t know, I never had…” Harry didn’t finish his sentence, but Lucius already felt a new surge of rage at what the Dursleys had done to Harry rise in him.

He clenched his teeth together in anger, and took a deep breath to calm down before telling Harry to get a pack of each in any color or weird pattern that suited him.

 

Harry ended up getting 5 pairs of pants – a pair of grey, black, dark blue and dark green (Narcissa had said they brought out his eyes) trousers and a pair of jeans; 5 long-sleeved t-shirts in various colors; 5 long-sleeved button-ups in white, black, maroon and blue; 3 pullovers in blue, grey and black; 3 sweatshirts with various designs (one of them was red with a fire-breathing dragon on the front); 5 short-sleeved shirts, 5 short-sleeved button-ups in the same colors as the long-sleeved, 2 pairs of winter pajamas and 2 pairs of summer pajamas, a pair of trainers and a pair of warm boots in addition to the school shoes he owned; a set of mittens and a winter hat; three outer cloaks suited for cold winter weather, spring/autumn weather and a British summer day; a pair of sweatpants (Lucius had scoffed at this, Draco had demanded his own pair of soft lounge pants as he called them) and his own Gryffindor Quiditch wear including protective gloves and glasses set to his eye prescription.

When they were finished there was a small mountain of clothing on the counter, and Harry felt rather tired from all the shopping and choosing between items Narcissa had made him do. But he was happy at the same time, he couldn’t remember a time he had been so happy because he got so many clothes that actually fit him – excluding the time he bought his Hogwarts uniform, but that was nothing compared to this.

“I would like to put this on my account.” Harry said, remembering what Lucius had told him to say a few days ago when he had bought his warm winter jacket and dress robes.

“And could you charm those with a grow-with-me-charm, and auto-mending charm and a spill resistance charm?” Lucius asked, looking at the child next to him and expecting him to start growing beyond his small stature at some point in the near future. “Add the price of it to my account, together with the Slytherin Quiditch wear in my son’s measurements.”

Harry looked up at him. “Sir, you don’t have to do that for me! You have already given me so much!” He almost yelled at the end.

Lucius kneeled down in front of Harry, to speak with him on eye level. “Harry, I haven’t give you too much already. Children like you are not meant to look out and care for yourself. Every child deserves adults who provide for him or her. Your aunt and uncle have done an abdominal job so far, so please humor an old man like me and accept this?” He asked Harry softly.

Harry looked up at him with glistering eyes, but before Lucius could say more, he felt a set of arms wrap themselves around his neck and he had the small boy clinging to him. “Thank you.” Harry managed to choke out, as he hid his face in Lucius robes.

Lucius rubbed Harry’s back, as he gave the boy a moment to compose himself while Narcissa finished their order. Soon enough Harry let go, whipping a lost tear from his face. He looked around rather sheepishly.

Draco noticed Harry’s unease and remembered what he had written in his essay about how he wanted to treat Harry in the future. He flung an arm around Harry’s shoulders and said to him: “I’ll show you how this adult-thing works, you’ll get the hang of it quickly enough.”

Harry looked at him in surprise, while Draco turned to his father and put on his puppy-eyes. “Father, can Harry and I get some ice cream?”

Lucius pulled his eyebrows up, as he looked down on both boys. They were truly like Yin and Yang, standing like that – the white blond, sleek and orderly and the messy black mop. “Ice cream, Draco? It is freezing outside.”

“Hot chocolate.” Draco demanded. “With pie.” He added as an afterthought.

Harry now also turned his eyes upward to look at Lucius and Narcissa, although not in the same pleading manner as Draco was doing.

“Sounds like an excellent idea.” Narcissa said, when Lucius did not respond but merely looked at Draco with a mock-glare that made Harry slightly uncomfortable.

 

Ten minutes later, the four of them were sitting in a cosy café, Lucius sipping a cup of coffee, while Narcissa had her tea and both of the boys had hot chocolate with a slice of apple pie. Harry had refused the pie at first, but Narcissa had argued that they needed to put some fat on his bones to protect him from the Scottish winters, and Lucius had ordered the pie without Harry having another chance to complain about it.

 

Afterwards, they took a trip to the bookstore to pick up some additional reading supplies for Harry – which Lucius paid for before Harry could notice as he and Draco were busy looking at some Quiditch book. Luckily for Lucius, this didn’t cause a scene in the middle of the bookstore, which was noticeably more crowded than Madame Malkin’s shop had been. After that the boys had gone to the Quiditch store, while Narcissa had visited the pharmacy and Lucius had waited outside for the three of them to return. It was just after their normal lunch time (the boys didn’t notice because they had had a large slice of apple pie each) that they got ready to return to the manor – al their purchases shirked in Lucius’ robe pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am nearing the 10,000 views on this story. This is so amazing! When I started writing in the warm summer month August I could have never expected the amount of people my story would reach. Each time I am again amazed and so delighted by all the comments and kudos I receive.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. And for those who haven't noticed, I have uploaded the last essay (Draco's) a few days ago.
> 
> If there are any things you still like to see/know before this story comes to an end, let me know. There will be about 2 more chapters (maybe one more if I get a sudden pull of inspiration).


	23. Talking

The previous afternoon, the boys had spent on the Quiditch pitch in the back yard. Alternatively flying on Harry’s Nimbus and Draco’s Comet, even Draco had to admit that while the Nimbus was superior to the Comet, Harry’s advantage over him was also due to his skills in flying.  Narcissa and Lucius had spent a quiet afternoon inside, both of them working in their studies, Lucius on some new bill for the Wizengamot, while Narcissa wrote a couple of correspondences to people who had been at the Christmas ball and she had promised to get back to. In the evening, Severus had come by, and his company was enjoyed greatly by all. Part of the afternoon was spent between the four males in a chess tournament, which was mainly aimed at teaching Harry some skills in the game and game strategy. After both boys had retired to bed, Narcissa and Lucius had sought the council of Severus on how to deal with Harry in the future.

The next day arrived and it was the final day of the Christmas holiday. It was raining cats and dogs and so Draco and Harry found themselves in Draco’s playroom, entertaining themselves with the miniature Quiditch set that Draco had previously played with with Blaise and Theo. Harry was enjoying wearing his new clothes, a pair of dark grey trousers (he had understood that the Malfoys did not really like the concept of jeans, and as such he had vowed to himself to keep from wearing them until he was back at Hogwarts), paired with a blue sweater with a white shirt under it, copying the semi-casual style he had seen Draco wearing over the past days.

After both having one two of the miniature Quiditch games, Draco called for a truce and declared loudly that he was hungry and would like a snack. Harry was looking around in wonder for a moment, unsure of what to do and of what Draco had meant by declaring that so loudly. Was he asking him to get a snack for him out of the kitchens? But Draco did not even know that Harry knew where to find the kitchen. Harry’s contemplation was ended when a house elf appeared in between the boys with a large crack.

“Dobby, I would like to have an apple.” Draco declared, while making a hand motion towards Harry. When Harry did not immediately respond, he asked, a little irritated. “What do you want?”

“A snack?” Harry asked in wonder, not talking to anyone in particularly but rather to the world at large. “Do you have bananas, Dobby?” At an eager nod of the elf in confirmation. “I would like one, please, Dobby.”

Dobby popped away, and Draco looked at Harry. “You know you don’t have to thank house elves, do you?” He asked him, wondering about his behavior.

Harry shrugged. “What is wrong with thanking someone when asking for something.” Draco did not have an answer to this question and thus the boys waited in silence for their snacks to arrive.

Just a minute later, Dobby popped back in, presenting them with an apple, a banana and two cups of tea. “Mistress tells me to tell you to be in the dining room for lunch in 30 minutes, young Masters.”

“Thank you, Dobby.” Harry replied, and Dobby eyed him with wide eyes.

“Don’t mind Harry here, Dobby,” Draco said, half joking to the elf, “apparently he likes to thank people.”

 

* * *

 

After a filling lunch of tomato soup, grilled cheese sandwiches and fruit salad, the three Malfoys and Harry were sipping their cups of tea.

“This afternoon would be a good time to pack your trunks again, boys.” Narcissa said to Harry and Draco. Harry nodded, all of his clothing, books and other stuff was already kept in his trunk, bar for the things he was wearing, his pajamas and his coat. Although the guest room he was staying at had a dresser, a wardrobe and a desk with bookcase, it had not felt right to put his stuff away like he belonged there. Packing his trunk would merely mean tidying his trunk, so it was easier to close and things would not get thrown around too much.

Meanwhile, Draco looked sulkily, as if he wanted to protest starting to pack already. “Can’t it wait until tonight?” He asked his mother, almost whining.

“There are nicer things to do on your last night then packing, Draco. It will only take you one or two hours, and then you can go back to enjoying your afternoon.” Narcissa replied to her son.

It was silent for another moment, as everyone drank their tea.  “Well, I guess I’ll go pack.” Draco said, while getting up, still sounding a bit sulky. Harry stood up to follow him. Narcissa and Lucius made eye contact for a moment. Narcissa nodded at Lucius.

“Harry, will you please follow me to my study?” Lucius asked. Harry, who already stood up from his chair, turned around and looked at Lucius, the feeling of fear slightly visible in the way his green eyes looked at Lucius calculating. “Don’t worry.” Lucius added, “I just want to talk for a bit, and I know for a fact that most of your belongings are already in your trunk.”

Draco looked back over his shoulder, giving Harry a quick thumbs up before disappearing into the hallway – Harry seemed to relax somewhat after that gesture. Although Harry and Draco had a long way to go, there was already some sort of trust between the two that had started growing in the past days.

Lucius stood as well, kissed Narcissa on the cheek and walked out of the dining room, Harry following his with a short distance. They went upstairs and to the hallway that Harry remembered, as it also contained the library. Lucius passed the door to the library, and opened the next one, keeping it open for Harry to enter behind him. The study was done in light grey, paired with darker grey and dark blue. It was a very calming atmosphere. The desk, chairs, and bookcases where done in a light color wood, the deskchair and couch in a black leather. Lucius said down on the deskchair, while he motioned for Harry to take the wooden chair opposite the desk.

Lucius fiddled with a few papers for a second, putting them on different stacks on the side of the desk, before looking up at Harry again who was eyeing him nervously and a bit warry. “I wanted to have a talk, Harry.” He said. “But I want to lay down some ground rules at first. For every question that you answer, you get to ask me a question that I’ll try my best to answer. If you would rather not answer a question, you may say so – however, you have to say so, shrugging or any other type of gesture is not an appropriate answer to a question. Do you understand?” Lucius asked.

Harry relaxed a little bit. There were rules, there was something he could expect – questions. He had had questions before, from his teachers, from people in the neighborhood, he often knew what to expect and what he had to say to make people hear what they wanted to hear. He nodded, before reminding Lucius’ last words and replying with a quick “Yes, sir.”

“How have you enjoyed your Christmas holiday?” Lucius asked the first innocent question. When he had asked Severus for advice through the Floo last night, the man had told him that children often needed to be eased into having a conversation when these concerned a difficult topi, as well as have ground rules and some kind of reward for working with the adult who was leading the conversation – therefore Lucius had laid down the ground rules, and seeing how Harry had relaxed a bit after hearing them, it had been a good choice.

“It was great, sir!” Harry exclaimed. “Well, of course the first weeks with my relatives where similar to how it always is with my relatives, but it was really great to be here and to get to see how a real wizarding household is. Thank you, sir!”

Harry did not say anything about how he had to be healed after spending time with his relatives, Lucius mused, apart from saying that his time with his relatives had been like his time with his relatives always was. Harry seemed to contemplate for a minute, before asking his own question. “How was your Christmas time, sir?”

“I enjoyed it, I always love having time with my family instead of spending it at work. And although organization is more of Narcissa’s strong suit than mine, I like our annual winter ball.” Lucius answered. Harry’s face fell immediately and he muttered something Lucius could not quite understand.

“Sorry Harry, what did you say?” Lucius asked.

“I’m sorry to have intruded on you family time, sir.” Harry answered.

“How do you think you have intruded on my family time, Harry?” Lucius asked.

“I’m not…” Harry started, before stopping for a moment. “I’m not family, sir. I’m just a burden.” He breathed deeply, remembering the lesson Aunt Petunia had given him over and over about his place. “A freak, a burden, no place in this house.” He refused to meet Lucius’s eyes.

Lucius leaned his chin in his hand, eying Harry with curiosity and concern. He wanted to take away the worry of the boy, but he also understood that his time here and the time they had known each other had been way too short for that. Abuse as deep at this would not be fixed within a few days, he even doubted if it would ever really stop plaguing Harry – he could only convince him that he had thoroughly enjoyed to have the boy in the manor. “I really enjoyed yesterday going to Diagon Alley together. And I think Draco really enjoyed to have someone to fly with yesterday – Narcissa and I could hear the two of you laughing and shouting on the pitch from where we were drinking our cups of tea. Narcissa often says this house is way too quiet with only Draco.” Lucius smiled for a moment. “So I really enjoyed the time you stayed here, Harry. Family time is the time spend at home, with the people you like – and that does not have to be family exclusively.”

Harry looked up, eyes shining with a little bit of wetness. “Do you mean that, sir?” Lucius nodded affirmatively, before Harry continued. “I’m glad you liked it as well.”

The questioning game went on for a bit longer. Lucius asked Harry about his favorite subject (Charms), his favorite book, what he wanted to be when he grew up (a Healer or an Auror), his favorite teacher (Sprout), and some other questions. Harry asked Lucius what he exactly did for work (although he did not really understand the answer), why he had so much books in his study and if he had really read them all, what the Wizengamot was, why the ministry of Magic was a ministry and not a government (Lucius explained that it acted like a government, but that someone a few hundred years ago had though ‘ministry of magic’ sounded nice because of something called alliteration), why wizards wore robes (which Lucius didn’t know), what his favorite subject had been (Arithmancy), and then some.

“Harry, another question, how was the way we treated you different from how you get treated at home?” Lucius asked.

“You were really nice. You made sure I could get good clothes, and gave me advice on what to get. And the food was really good. And I did not have to clean the house, and cook and wash. And you never really punished me.”

Lucius nodded. “It is your turn to ask a question again, Harry.”

“How did you know that my stuff was already in my trunk, sir?” Harry asked, suddenly wondering about that.

“The house elves told me that after they washed your clothing, they would put it back in the wardrobe and that you would take it out of the wardrobe and put it in your trunk.” Lucius answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Maybe this is a difficult question, but Harry, can you tell me how you got the wounds and the scars on your back and legs?” Lucius asked, carefully watching Harry.

Harry refused to meet his eyes, content to watch his own lap. The tension in his shoulders betrayed his emotions, but he did not answer the question. “I…” he started, before stopping again. Lucius stood up and moved to a chair next to Harry, laying a hand on the back of Harry’s wooden chair, not exactly touching him but hopefully close enough to offer comfort to the boy. “Just some small things.” Harry mumbled, Lucius had to strain his ears to understand him.

“What do you mean with small things, Harry?” Lucius asked, while stretching one finger towards the boys back, and being encouraged by him not flinching, starting to rub small, lazy, and soothing circles on the boys back with that one finger. It gave him something to do, and it gave Harry something to focus on other than his thoughts.

“Just punishments for the freaky things I did, and for burning the food, and because Dudley tracked mud across the hallway.” Harry was still only looking at his own lap. “It wasn’t anything really bad.” He mumbled.

“It looked pretty bad to me, Harry. And you should have never been punished that way. You should not have been punished at all for those things.” He used his other hand to lift Harry’s chin and made the child look at him. “Doing magic is not something bad, magic is not freaky and you are not freaky – you are a very kind and talented young man.” He stroked Harry’s cheek affectionately, before letting go. Harry kept looking at him.

“How d’you know I’m not bad?”

“There are wards around this house, like a protective shield, and they do not let anything bad come inside without me knowing it. And they never told me anything bad was inside these past days. So I am absolutely sure, you are not bad, and not a freak. You are just Harry, you are just an eleven year old boy.”

Harry yawned, talking had tired him out, and the emotions rushing through him were complicated and confusing and tiring.

“Harry, my last question is very important. Would you like to live somewhere else then with your relatives?” Lucius asked, while he kept looking at Harry.

“I… I don’t think I am allowed.” Harry answered. “I could not even stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.”

“But if there were no rules? If everything you wanted was allowed?” Lucius propped.

“Yes.” Harry answered, before closing his eyes and yawning again. Lucius pulled him into his side, in a half hug and he felt Harry tense for a moment before he relaxed again and turned his head so he could bury his face in Lucius’ soft robes. Lucius fought the urge to chuckle, at moments like these Harry reminded him so much of a younger Draco.

It remained silent for a few minutes, Harry breathing evened out as he was almost asleep. “Harry, do you want to ask another question?” Lucius asked him, stroking his hair while holding him with his other arm.

“No,” Harry mumbled, “’m tired.” He did not move away from Lucius.

Lucius lifted Harry from his chair and walked him over to the leather couch. He did not leave Harry’s side until he was sure he was fast asleep. Then he put him down on the couch, and covered him with a soft blue and grey knitted blacked. He resumed his seat behind the desk.

Eyeing the small child asleep on his couch he contemplated the last few days. It was so easy to forget how broken the boy could be when he saw him play with Draco, or laugh like anyone his age. But at the same time in conversations, or reactions he could be so different from the children Lucius had known – although he did remind him of Severus in his younger Hogwarts years some time, although Severus would be harder, more closed off, less susceptible to contact and comfort – although that might also have been because he was older and more of a father figure than he had been when he was a prefect and Severus was a first year. He just hoped the boy would get time to heal and grow.

Lucius started to pen a letter to Severus. He was again in need of his friends advice, but this time he was sure he wanted to start the process of getting Harry some new guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for neglecting this story the past weeks! I hope you didn't think I had abandoned it. I hope "life was crazy" is a good excuse. I had my exams, moved halfway across Europe, and am preparing to move countries once again (hence the craziness). 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter (and the lenght, it was so much longer then my regular chapter but I did not feel I could split it in two without doing it injustice). After this there will only be one more chapter, and then Harry is back of to Hogwarts. I'm planning on doing a sequel, but I don't think I'll manage to do very regular updates (like I did the past half year on this one), as I'm starting my internship in two weeks (whoooh, exciting times!) (hence the moving - again).
> 
> Please let me know what you though! The reviews always serve as a reminder and guilt-inducer for me to write again and more, and I just love hearing from you guys.


	24. Epilogue

The next morning found everyone standing on a crowded platform 9¾. The Malfoys and Harry had apparated over (Draco with Narcissa, Harry with Lucius) after breakfast that morning, a house elf following them with the trunks of both boys. Apparating meant that they had skipped the Muggle part o of Kings Cross all together, and it was a strange sensation for Harry to be back at the platform without the familiar but confusing Muggle counterpart. He smiled a bit at remembering the Weasleys, before his eyes grew clouded with the worry of what they would think about him becoming friendly with Malfoy.

He looked around, but it was still early and the platform wasn’t as crowded as it had been in September. There were just a few early birds already saying goodbye to their families. Harry took a step back, and watched as Draco got hugged by Narcissa, and received a few words of advice and warning for the upcoming term. It suddenly felt awkward to impose on a family moment like this, and he wanted to move away, but Lucius’ hand was suddenly on his shoulder, halting him in his movement. He looked up at the  man and remembered how he had woken up on the sofa in the man’s study the previous afternoon. He had felt groggy, tired and like crying, but had flushed upon seeing the man working and remembering their conversation and had fled the room, murmuring something about needing to pack his trunk.

Lucius crouched down before him, his hand still on Harry’s shoulder. “I wanted to thank you for talking to me yesterday, Harry. I can understand that it was a difficult thing to do.”

Harry dropped his eyes to his shoes, blushing a bit, as even the sight of his new dress shoes remembered him how much the Malfoys had done for him in the past days. “I’m sorry for running of, sir.” He voiced his apology.

Lucius put a finger under Harry’s chin, lifting his head upwards so that he could look him in the eyes. “You are forgiven, child.”

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Lucius looking into the emerald green eyes of Harry, at the emotions displayed there – sadness, confusion, longing and suppressed happiness. Harry looked at the grey eyes of Lucius, and while they would seem cold, he knew the warmth in them, as they looked upon himself.

“Remember that you are a child Harry, and that is all you have to be for now.” Lucius said, squeezing his shoulder one last time before rising again and switching places with Narcissa.

Harry looked up at Narcissa, in her deep green dress that was in such sharp contrast with her white blond hair. “Thank you for having me over the holiday.” He said.

“It was entirely my pleasure, Harry. You are such a sweet boy to have around.” Narcissa answered him, before dropping a kiss on his forehead and stroking his hair affectional one last time.

As she stepped away, the platform had gotten more crowded, as 11 o’clock was approaching fast. Harry and Draco got to the nearest entrance to the train, before looking over their shoulder one last time. Lucius helped them to put their trunks inside the train, and to the luggage compartment (the Hogwarts house elves would make sure the trunks would get to the correct dorm). Just before the boys would get on the train, and the holiday would be officially over, Lucius handed the both of them a heavy parchment envelope, telling them it was something for on their way. “Pocket money”, Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.

Then both boys were off to an empty compartment halfway the train. It was a big awkward at first, sitting there, off to Hogwarts where they were supposed to be arch enemies, but as Theo entered the compartment talk turned to Hogwarts subject, essays and Quidditch. Before either boys knew it, the train was moving and they scrambled to the window to wave to the adults on the platform one last time.

As Draco and Theo both got out a book to read, Harry’s fingers ran along the parchment envelope Lucius had handed him, before carefully opening it. Inside was one Galleon and a few silver Sickles, and a sheet of parchment. He got out the parchment and carefully closed the envelope and put it in his pocket, as to not lose the money before the trolley would arrive. Opening the parchment he read what Lucius had written:

 

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _As I am writing this, you are asleep on the sofa in my office. On one hand, I fear I have might pushed you too far in talking about your relatives, and on the other hand it was a conversation I needed to have with you. You said that you did not want to return, and to tell you something, I don’t want you to return either. I want you to be safe, and I don’t think you are with your relatives – family as they may be. I cannot tell you right now how I’m going to do this, as I myself do not yet know, but be sure that I am going to try and that I’m not going to be alone._
> 
> _It was a pleasure having you over for the holiday. I will miss the sound of your laughter in the Manor, which I have grown to cherish over the past days. But I can understand that it has been a confusing time for you as well, as most people talk about me and my family as being bad people. It is too complicated to write to you why this is, but I hope you can believe me when I say that I have never wished harm upon you, and neither upon others when their actions gave no ground for such ill wishes. I hope your time in the manor has been one of not only physical healing, but that Narcissa and I have also been able to show you the love of a family. All wizarding families (like the Potters, the Blacks and the Malfoys) are somehow interrelated, but there are some stronger ties between the Potters (you father’s family) and the Blacks (Narcissa’s family), as such, you could say that we are distant family as well._
> 
> _Harry, I wish you the best for the coming term at Hogwarts. Study well and make your teachers proud of your achievements. If you ever need to talk to someone, know that you can trust Severus and that he is able to contact us by means that are both faster and securer than using owl post._
> 
> _Please write us and keep us updated with your life at Hogwarts during term, Hedwig is a smart owl and she will be able to find us where ever we are._
> 
> _Best wishes,_
> 
> _Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa_
> 
> _p.s. I hope you don’t mind the use of these familial terms. We have made room for you in our hearts, and you have become more than just a classmate of our son in the past days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was it. Guys and girls, thank you all so much for your continued support over these past six months that I've been writing this story. I hope you like the ending, it is very open, but know that Harry has adults who care for him and have a place in his heart.
> 
> There will be a sequel, but as I'm starting my thesis and internship this week, I cannot make promises regarding frequent updates. I have already written and uploaded the first chapter - so read it and subscribe to that story to be sure that you don't miss any updates!


End file.
